Spencer Meets the Morgans
by KTT2123
Summary: Derek takes Spencer to meet his family. Spencer is obviously nervous to meet the Morgans again as Derek's boyfriend. To add to that it will be his first family Christmas since his Dad left. Expect some nice Christmas fluff, a bit of angst, and some smut. Part of the He's the One That I Want Verse.
1. Spencer Meets the Morgans

I've had this chapter written forever, Spencer meeting the Morgans. It was finished way before I posted my first story. littelprincess on fanfiction (who loves to give me awesome prompts) suggested a holiday/Christmas fic. I made minor changes to add the Christmas aspect. I expect this to be a multiple chapter story. I anticipate it won't be finished in time for Christmas but I'm going to write it anyway. I really have no idea if this little chapter is any good. I've read it so many times that I cannot judge its quality anymore!

This takes place a few months after Spencer and Derek first get together.

As always, I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters. I'm simply having fun with them

* * *

Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan step off the plane. They are here. Chicago. Spencer is meeting the Morgans, as Derek's _partner_. For _Christmas_. The first family Christmas he's had since his dad abandoned him and his mom.

_*This is it.*_ Spencer starts fidgeting, his body twitching and jumping with anxious tension. His nervous energy is overwhelming and he can't seem to do anything to settle himself. Derek notices as his boyfriend starts to seriously freak out. He gently grasps his face, forcing Spencer to look at him. "Pretty Boy, _breathe_. Breathe! It will be fine, they will love you." The lithe genius gasps for air. He realizes that he had forgotten to breathe in his panicking. He has never met a partner's family before. Spencer's eccentricities usually ended relationships rather quickly. No one had wanted to deal with his trust issues or touch issues or his job or his genius mind. That is until Derek of course.

Reid's nervousness is provoking his insecurities to flare up, making him doubt himself and his worthiness of Derek. He doesn't want to see disappointment in the eyes of the Morgan family or shame in Derek's. It does not seem matter that he knows his reaction is irrational, Reid is still afraid. Morgan makes him so happy and he is terrified of losing that. To lose the first and only person to ever love him back.

Sucking in air and exhaling in deep shuttering breathes, he begins to calm down. Spencer no longer feels like he is either going to explode or run away screaming as fast as he can. Of course if he had run, Derek would have just chased after him. It would be easy for Morgan to catch him. He lives to chase down (and tackle) perps, unlike Reid who relies on his wits. No, the team genius does not do chasing or diving tackles of suspects. Judging by Morgan's smirk, the older man knows exactly how close Spencer had been to running away.

He asks, still smirking fondly, "Better, Babe?" Reid doesn't know how this happened, how his beautiful, dark skinned love got to be the confident one in their relationship. It isn't fair. Before they got together, Derek had been terrified of relationships and avoided them like the plague. He'd never brought anyone home to meet his family before and hadn't once even considered doing so. Yet, almost from the start the older man had completely lost his fear and become as confident in their serious, committed relationship as he is at work and in life. No big gay freak out or uncertainty in being in a relationship with a man, with _Spencer._ Derek had transitioned seamlessly from a completely straight, ladies man to a man in a committed gay relationship.

Sometimes, Reid reasons that is just unfair, Morgan has charm to go along with his infernal confidence. The genius wouldn't know how to charm someone if his life depended on it. With his stuttering and rambling, his general nerdy awkwardness, Spencer can pull off endearing but definitely not charm. Reid had wasted almost five years hiding his love for Derek to avoid being rejected and losing their friendship. In the end, instead of losing him, Spencer found out that Morgan loved him back.

Spencer is trying to battle his insecurities: the nasty voice inside himself that is telling him that he's not good enough for Derek, that his love's family won't like him. Yet, inside his head he can hear Derek's smooth, confident voice calmly disproving each and every thing the nasty voice says. For once in his life, he has someone to help protect him especially from himself.

Spencer drums his fingers, picking at his clothes, touches his glasses, combing his fingers through his hair before repeating the process. He almost wishes he still had his long locks to hide behind. Morgan takes his hands to stop his restless fidgeting. "Stop worrying so much. They already liked you before, Pretty Boy, when you were just my co-worker, my friend. You know how happy Mama was when I told her about us, how excited she was when I told her I was bringing you home. My family knows you make _me_ happy and that alone will make them love _you_. So, calm down, okay?" Derek's hand strokes his hair in soothingly. Reid closes his eyes and takes another steadying breath. He smiles genuinely for the first time since they landed, "Thanks, Der." Morgan smiles back, wrapping his arm comfortably around the thinner man, as they walk toward the exit, where the Morgan family is waiting for them.

Desiree is the first to see them, she lights up at the obvious happiness written all over Derek's face. He is the picture of contented bliss. She rushes toward the two men. "Derek! Spencer!" Desiree jumps into her brother's embrace. Reid instinctively steps back, unsure whether it is because he's scared she will hug him or that she won't or a little of both. The youngest Morgan doesn't give him time to ponder that, as she dives from her brother's embrace right into Reid, enthusiastically hugging his lithe frame. Spencer is stunned; he hasn't experience much physical affection in his life and it takes a second before he awkwardly hugs her back.

In the meantime, Sarah and Fran have approached. Sarah had been the least supportive of the Morgan family when Derek had told them about Spencer. She doesn't understand how an almost forty year old man can suddenly turn gay. Because despite what Derek says about Spencer Reid being his exception, Derek is gay; he is having sex with a man and that makes him gay in Sarah's book. But looking at Derek with Spencer, she finally gets a glimmer of understanding. Her brother is radiant with Spencer at his side, happier than she has ever seen him. Sarah cannot deny it, seeing it with her own eyes. Derek stands proud and protective next the lithe genius.

Despite the tension between them from her lukewarm response to Derek's news, Sarah gets a bear hug from Derek. He loves her and has every confidence she'll come around. Once she spends some time with them, she will understand what he sees in Spencer and how happy his Baby makes him. Derek gives his mother a kiss on the cheek and a gentler hug, while Desiree finally releases Reid.

Sarah immediately hugs him, although much less enthusiastically yet just as affectionately. The older Morgan sister is trying to be a little more sensitive to Reid's issues with touching while showing him that she accepts him as he is. She knows sooner or later Spencer is going to have to get used to the easy affection the Morgan family has for those they love. She says warmly, "It's nice to see you again, Spencer." A little surprised at her affectionate welcome, he'd braced himself for a much more stilted and unhappy greeting. The genius smiles back, "You, too, Sarah." His shy smile is absolutely adorable.

Reid meets Fran's eyes. He can read such kindness, love, and a spark of humor in her green eyes. The genius stands awkwardly. Surprisingly, he finds he wants to hug her, to thank her for helping the two of them get together. The Morgan matriarch smiles kindly and wraps Reid in a warm hug. Her arms feel like pure love wrapping around him. After a second, she eases back "So good to see you again, Spencer."

He smiles genuinely, "It's good to see you too, Mrs. Morgan."

"Fran, please call me Fran."

"Fran," he echoes shyly.

The Morgan matriarch pulls him close again, and softly whispers in his ear, "Thank you for waiting for him, Spencer. For not giving up on him. Thank you for loving him."

Reid starts a bit at the earnest thank you. He can feel tears prickling his eyes as he answers honestly, "I couldn't stop loving him if I tried. How could I not love him?"

Fran squeezes him tighter. She is over the moon that her son has found someone worthy, someone that loves him as he deserves, as he needs.

Spencer returns the hug gratefully. "Thank you for giving him a push, for making him see me. Without you, we wouldn't be together." Truer words could not be spoken. Without Fran's wise words, Derek would not have realized how deeply he cared for Spencer…certainly not before Spencer had disappeared. Both Spencer and Derek will always know they owe Fran more than they can ever repay.

* * *

I will probably focus more on Spencer Will Be Mine but I am hoping posting the first chapter will give me the inspiration to start the second chapter of this one.


	2. Introductions

I have never read nor seen any of the Lord of the Rings books/movies, which is why there are no details of Spencer's conversation.

There is some Japanese in this chapter. I have put the translations (which I got from google translate) in brackets.

Since there is no information on the ages of the Morgan sisters. I have come up with my own. **Sarah** was born March 7, 1964 (same year but different date as the actress that plays her), making her 9 years older than Derek. She is 47 in this fic! If you don't know and want to know, **Derek** was born June 6, 1973. He is 38. The only information about his dad's death is that Derek was ten years old. So I'm going to say it was toward the end of 1983. There is no information I could find about the birthday of the actress who plays Desiree. So I chose for Fran to be pregnant when her husband dies. **Desiree** was born April 13, 1984, making her 11 years younger (at least for the most part). She is 27. **Spencer** if you care was born October 9, 1981 and is 30 in this story.

The family tree in the ending notes.

* * *

Derek grins happily at his family. He is thrilled to be spending Christmas with his whole family: with his sisters, his mother, his nieces and nephews, his brother-in-law _and_ Spencer. Derek wants nothing more than to show Spencer off to his family. He wraps one arm around Spencer and one around his baby sister while Sarah and Fran trail behind, and he leads them to the baggage area. Spencer grabs the rolling suitcase while Derek slings the duffel bag and the bag of presents over his shoulder.

Spencer is quiet on the way to the car, listening carefully to Fran as she talks excitedly about her grandchildren as they walk side by side. The three Morgan siblings walk together just behind them.

"Has Matt asked you out yet?" Derek asks Desiree.

"How many times do I have to tell you, we are _just friends_!"

Smirking, Derek retorts, "Sure, you are."

Desiree is silent, obviously thinking. Finally, she asks meekly, "Do you really think he likes me?"

"Of course, Ree. The boy is pining after you, has been for years. I'm a profiler; I see these things."

The youngest Morgan grins, "Thanks Derek." She looks from Derek to Spencer, "Apparently your profiler skills don't apply to everyone, now do they?"

Derek follows her pointed gaze. "Yeah, I definitely wasn't aware of that," he says. Derek doubts he ever would have seen it on his own.

The three siblings slow, creating a gap between them and Fran and Spencer. Desiree eyes Spencer's back. "How is it going anyway? You know, with Spencer?"

Derek grins effortlessly. "Great, seriously great. He's…perfect. Everything I ever wished for and more." There is no doubt in his voice, just happiness and adoration.

Sarah has been quiet so far but finally breaks in. "But he's a guy. I don't get it. How can you want him after what Buford did to you?"

Derek stops abruptly, furious. As much as he wants to yell, he doesn't want either his mama or Spencer to hear him. Derek hisses harshly, "Don't you dare compare what I have with Spencer to fucking Buford! Do you even hear yourself? If Spencer was a woman you would never, ever make comparisons. Would you say the same to a woman who has been raped? Would you judge her for being with a man when the person who raped her was male? Because that is what you are doing right now but to me, your own brother!"

Sarah listens in horror, her mind shouting _*No, no, no!* _as she realizes what she said to fall down her cheeks, "Oh my god, Derek. I'm _sorry_! I can't believe I…please forgive me! I would never—"

Derek doesn't hesitate and wraps his older sister in a tight hug. Sarah sobs into his chest, chanting "I'm sorry" over and over. She feels such shame for saying something so judgmental and cruel to her own brother. Derek is happy and isn't afraid to show it, yet the first thing she does is judge him because of _who_ it is that makes him happy.

Spencer and Fran either hear her cries or notice the three siblings are no longer behind them. Fran hurries over to her children, "What happened?" Her eyes flick back and forth between her three children, looking for an explanation. Spencer stands uncertainly off to the side, not really sure what he should be doing. He is an only child and most of his life it has just been him and his mom. Spencer doesn't have a lot of experience dealing with emotional familial interactions, arguments and tears included.

Desiree doesn't answer, feeling it is Derek's and Sarah's place to explain what happened. Derek runs his hands soothingly down Sarah's back as she continues to weep and repeat "I'm sorry." Kissing her forehead, "I know, Sarah. I know." When the oldest Morgan finally gains control of her emotions she eases back, staring her brother in the eye she exclaims, "I _never_ meant to—to…"

"Sarah, I know. But whatever your intention, you can't talk about me or Spencer that way. I _love_ him. What I feel for him and what we do together has absolutely _nothing_ to do with what happened to me."

She nods jerkily. "I understand. I never meant to, you know. I am just having a hard time understanding how my 38 year old brother is suddenly in a gay relationship."

None of the Morgan women notice that Spencer cringes when Sarah says that but Derek does. He goes over to Spencer and presses him to his side. "You don't have to understand, Sarah. You only have to accept me, accept _us_. I have faith you can do that. Don't make me choose between you and Spencer, you won't win."

Sarah's mouth hangs open in shock at that. "You—you?" She cannot even finish the question, she is utterly flabbergasted. Sarah is astonished that Derek feels that strongly about Spencer in such a short time.

Derek is firm in his answer, "I would." Spencer's mouth opens and closes wordlessly. He stares in shock at his love. Derek looks deeply into Spencer's eyes, cups his cheek and repeats, "I would."

The Morgan women watch as Spencer melts at the promise and under Derek's loving gaze. No one has ever chosen Spencer over anyone; he has never been the most important person in anyone's life…not before Derek. Sarah can't help but say to herself, "He really would."

Desiree gloats quietly, "I told you so." Fran scolds, "Girls!" She feels a little like gloating herself, "I did tell you, Sarah. Derek is completely gone on Spencer." She smiles at the two men; they are completely lost in each other. This is exactly what she wanted for Derek, what she wants for all her children: to have someone's unconditional love and unwavering devotion. Fran nudges her girls, shooing them toward the car. After a minute, she touches Derek's back. He turns, finally remembering they aren't alone. "I'm sorry, Mama. I just couldn't let her—"

"Shh, Derek. Sarah needed a wakeup call. It was bound to happen and maybe now she will think a bit more before she speaks." Seeing the guilt flashing on Spencer's face, she smiles gently and says, "Spencer, dear. You have nothing to feel guilty about. You've done absolutely nothing wrong." Spencer smiles tentatively back at her. "Come on boys, let's go home."

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

The ride back to Sarah's house is relaxed. While Derek and Spencer will stay at Fran's, only Sarah's house is big enough to fit the whole large family comfortably. Spencer tries to give the seat to Fran but she adamantly refuses. Fran eyes the tall, long-legged genius pointedly. Derek smiles, "What she is trying to say is trying to force your obscenely long legs into the backseat of her car is frankly ridiculous, Babe. Just get in the front seat." With reluctance, Spencer obeys, sitting tensely in the seat next to Derek while he drives them to Sarah's.

Fran sits quietly in the back while her two daughters argue about which book series is better: Harry Potter or the Lord of the Rings. Spencer bites his lip, trying to keep his own opinion inside. Derek hides his own grin, knowing how much Spencer wants to jump in. The genius has his hands clenched tight in an effort to keep his mouth shut. Derek touches Spencer's hand and he looks over at him. Derek smirks and nods. When there is a pause in the argument, Spencer opens his mouth to add his own opinion. But before he can Desiree blurts out, "What do you think Spencer?"

Spencer starts in surprise, feeling a burst of happiness at the youngest Morgan including him in their conversation. Breathlessly, words tumble out of his mouth and he waves his hands and arms wildly, unable to hold back his excitement.

Sarah's eyes widen at the sight; she has never seen someone this unabashedly excited. She can only see the flaying of his hands and arms from her seat behind him but she can hear the enthusiasm in his voice. Sarah imagines his face is intensely animated and his brown eyes are twinkling in excitement. What surprises her most though is the expression on her brother's face as he glances over at Spencer; it is full of adoration and fondness. Sarah has never see Derek look at anyone the way he looks at Spencer. _*God, Derek loves him so much.*_ She still doesn't understand how this relationship happened or how it works. All Sarah knows is that she has to support them and their relationship or she will lose Derek. Her brother looks at Spencer like he's the sun, as if Spencer is the very air he needs to breathe and they've only been together a few months.

Spencer talks the rest of the way to house about the two book series, as well as the movies based off them. While he clearly favors the Lord of the Rings over Harry Potter, his words show a certain fondness for Rowling's series as well. When Derek parks in the driveway, Spencer finally realizes that he's been talking the whole time and snaps his mouth shut. His body tenses, he'd wanted to make a good impression on the Morgan family. He'd wanted them to get to know him a bit before he revealed his boring, rambling self. Less than an hour in and he's already screwed that plan up. Spencer doesn't want the Morgan family to roll their eyes at him and scoff in derision that Derek turned gay for _him. _He is unsure whether he should apologize or just keep his mouth shut for once.

Before he can decide what to do, Desiree blurts out "That was _AWESOME_! Sarah, why didn't you explain the Lord of the Rings like _that_? I would have read them long ago!" Spencer blinks stupidly in surprise. Desiree mumbles almost to herself, "Should I read the books first or watch the films…" Both Sarah and Spencer give her a 'duh' look. "Books, of course!" she chirps, "Why did I even ask?"

Sarah looks pleased as she gloats, "Didn't I tell you you should read the Lord of the Rings series? But noooo, you thought they were _stupid_! One word from a genius and you suddenly decide to read them!"

"Well, yeah! He's read like a gazillion books! He would know!" Desiree retorts.

Spencer wrinkles his brow at the word gazillion.

"A gazillion, really?" Sarah asks sarcastically.

"Like I know how many books he's read!" Desiree glances at Spencer, "Don't you read like a million words a minute or something?"

"20,000," Spencer mumbles.

Desiree rolls her eyes, "20,000, a million, whatever." She asks curiously, "Exactly how many books _have_ you read?"

They all laugh at the expression on his face, he clearly _does_ know how many books he's read but doesn't want to say. They suspect the number is amazingly high. Spencer blushes but pointedly doesn't answer.

Derek thinks he looks adorable. "Alright, leave him alone. Let's get inside. It is too damned cold to sit out here in the car."

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Derek gets out and helps his mother out of the car. Like the gentleman he is, he escorts his mama to the house and delivers her safely inside. In the meantime, Spencer hovers hesitantly, uncertain whether he should follow Derek or get the bag of presents out of the trunk. He is about to grab the bag when Derek comes back and takes the bag himself. "Come on, Pretty Boy. Let's get inside and get you warm."

The moment they get inside, Derek is mobbed by three children. "Uncle Derek! Uncle Derek!" He hands the bag to Spencer and scoops up two identical six year old twin boys. "Darius! Damien! Are you excited for Santa? Have you both been good?" The boys nod frantically. Derek sets them down and squats in front of a beautiful ten year old girl, "What about you, Kiaria? Keeping your brothers out of trouble?" The girl ducks her head shyly, "I try, Uncle Derek." He smiles fondly at her, "Of course you do Sweetheart." He kisses her cheek before standing up again. Just as Derek is about to introduce Spencer to Sarah's three youngest, her two oldest children walk in.

Derek opens his arms and hugs twenty-seven year old Cassandra very gently, rubbing her pregnancy bump. "How are you feeling Cassie?" he asks, admiring her pregnancy glow. "I'm doing great, Uncle Derek. I think I'm grossing Michael out with my cravings, though." Derek laughs. He knows her husband Michael is squeamish; it doesn't take much to gross him out. Derek gives twenty-four year old Isiah a bear hug. "What about you, Siah? How's the army treating you?" His nephew smiles, "Good. I lucked out and my unit got leave for Christmas this year."

Through all the greetings, Spencer stands back, the bag of presents held in front of him like a shield and attempts to be invisible. Despite knowing everyone's name already, he is feeling a bit overwhelmed by seeing so many new people. With three young children around, Spencer is eternally thankful for Henry. His godson not only proved that he isn't cursed. Henry has also helped him be more comfortable around children.

The twins are trying to crawl up Derek's body and he indulgently picks them both up again. He turns around, spotting Spencer hiding by the door. Derek walks over to him, "Everyone, this is Spencer. Spencer, these are most of my nieces and nephews." When Spencer doesn't speak, he nudges him.

"Um…hi," Spencer says shyly, giving an awkward little wave.

Darius wiggles until Derek lets him down. He stares up at Spencer, tugging on his pants until the lithe genius squats down. Curious innocent eyes stare at Spencer. "Are you Uncle Derek's boyfriend?"

Spencer looks startled by the question but answers truthfully, "Yes." He and Derek had talked about it and Derek decided he wants to be open with his family, even the kids, about their relationship.

The little boy's expression is solemn for a moment before he chirps, "Okay." Then, Dai runs off with Damien following. That seems to break the ice and the others start approaching Spencer. Cassie is the first, being the oldest of the massive clan and the most outgoing. "Hello, Spencer. So nice to finally meet you! Welcome to our ever growing family! By some miracle, we were all able to make it to Christmas this year," she jabbers as she hugs Spencer. "You sure are a cute one, if I wasn't married and six months pregnant, I'd give Uncle Derek a run for his money," Cassie winks. Spencer flushes pink at the unexpected flirting. Derek pulls his Pretty Boy close, joking "Keep your greedy little hands away, he's mine!" Cassandra laughs, "But he's so adorable!" Spencer blushes hotly, turning his face into Derek's neck to hide how red he is. Luckily, Cassie's husband walks in.

Derek calls out, "Michael! Take your wife away. She's known Spencer for a minute and she's already threatening to steal him away." Michael Washington is a huge, 6'6" college football coach. With his large size and shaved head, he is intimidating looking but is truly a big softie, especially with his loved ones. He's a bit like Derek, a taller, wider, darker version of Derek. "Come on, Honey. Let's get you something to eat," Michael says as he puts an arm around his wife. Over his shoulder he says, "Nice to meet you, Spencer."

When they leave, Isiah steps up, despite Kiaria clinging to his pants and hiding shyly behind him. He sticks out his hand, Spencer hesitates, not really wanting to shake hands but not wanting to be rude either. Derek solves the problem for him, "Sorry Siah, Spencer doesn't shake hands. Bit of a germophobe." Isiah nods in understanding. Spencer makes a face, "Do you _know_ how many germs are on a person's palm?" Ruffling his Baby's hair, "Of course I do. You've told me enough times." Spencer pouts a little, which of course is adorable. Laughing, Derek says "I taught Spencer to fist bump." Isiah grins and sticks out his fist, which Spencer taps with his own briefly.

"I suppose we better find the rest of our bunch," Derek proclaims. He guides Spencer to the kitchen with a possessive hand at the small of his back. Once inside, they spot the rest of the clan. Cassie and Michael sit at one end of the large dining table. Cassie is eating sour cream right out of the container while Michael looks decidedly green but does nothing to stop her. The poor man will give her anything she wishes, even if it disgusts him. At the other end of the able Desiree is sitting with three people in their early twenties. Fran is cutting up a coffeecake while Sarah is working side by side with a Japanese man making an elaborate brunch.

Derek addresses his young niece and nephew first, "Mi, Ry. A pleasure to see you both again." Both greet Derek with a warm hello. "This is Spencer, my boyfriend. Spencer, this is my niece and nephew Mi and Ryuu." Spencer waves and says hi to them both and they do the same to him. Both Mi and Ryuu are from Aki's first marriage. He was married ten years to Ren, who he had known since they were children, until her death. Mi gestures to the man beside her, "This is my boyfriend Miguel."

Spencer greets him, giving his typical awkward wave, "Hello."

"Hey Miguel, good to see you again. Have you decided on a specialty yet?" Derek asks.

"Pediatrics."

"That's great man! It's perfect for you." Derek knows Miguel is great with kids and has no doubt he will make a phenomenal pediatric physician.

Miguel grins back. "Thanks."

The group notices Derek and Spencer eying Aki and they go back to their conversation without protest.

Derek walks toward Aki Takada, who is making chocolate waffles. "Aki, great to see you. How is the restaurant business treating you?" The man smiles at Derek, "Good. Busy."

Spencer sniffs the air discretely, it smells delicious in here. Not that he is surprised with a prominent chef in the house. Aki has three very different but very successful restaurants.

"This is Spencer, my boyfriend."

Aki looks up and smiles genuinely, "Nice to meet you." He doesn't seem to have any of his wife Sarah's apprehensions in terms of Derek's relationship with Spencer.

"Nice to meet you, too, Aki. The food smells delicious," Spencer admits.

Aki smiles and bows, "Arigatō. [thank you]"

Spencer bows back respectfully, "Dōitashimashite. [you're welcome]"

Aki looks surprised, "Anata wa nihongo o hanasemasu ka? [Do you speak Japanese?]"

"Sukoshi." Spencer puts his index finger and thumb together, almost touching. "I learned a little on the plane and while waiting to board."

The whole room watches the interaction with interest.

Oblivious of the attention, Spencer continues, "Anata no ie ni watashitachi o shōtai shite itadaki arigatōgozaimasu. [Thank you for inviting us into your home.]"

Aki is clearly impressed. "Sore wa watashitachi no meiyodearu. Kore de, famirīdearu. [It is our honor. You are family now.]"

Spencer is suitably touched and whispers sincerely "Arigatō. Sore wa watashi ni ōku no koto o imi shimasu. [Thank You. That means a lot to me.]"

Sarah gapes at the genius. "Are you kidding me? You learned all that in less than two hours!" She doesn't even want to admit how long it took her to learn even a little Japanese. They've been married for twelve years and she can still only grasp basic Japanese. As much as she's tried, she can't seem to wrap her brain around the language. Their three children are all bilingual, and so are Aki's oldest Mi and Ryuu. Even Cassie and Isiah are fairly fluent in Japanese.

Spencer shrugs modestly, not wanting to brag about how easily languages come to him.

Derek, of course, has no such qualms. He boasts proudly, "Spencer can speak fluent Spanish, Italian, Russian, German, and Latin. He also can read in all those languages. His Arabic and French are improving as well. I'm guessing it won't take long for him to learn Japanese either." Spencer's mother taught him Latin. And although she couldn't speak it, she taught him to read Russian. He only had to teach himself to speak it. Prentiss's fluency in Spanish, and Italian also helped Spencer learn those languages fairly quickly. Italian was especially easy as Spencer had both Rossi and Prentiss to learn from. Emily is now working on helping him become fluent in Arabic and French, while he is helping her improve her fluency in Russian.

"Am I the only one that feels like a complete idiot now?" mumbles Desiree.

"Nope," Sarah chirps while Ryuu, Mi, and Miguel all shake their heads in disbelief.

Ryuu wonders aloud, "Just _how_ smart are you?"

Spencer blushes, "Um…I have an IQ of 187?"

Derek laughs, "He's a genius, let's leave it at that." If they try to explain all the things Spencer knows and just how smart he truly is, they'll be here all night.

"No shit," murmurs Sarah.

Fran scolds, "Sarah!"

"Sorry."

A few moments later, Damien and Darius come barging in. "Chichi [Dad], it's broken!" Damien says holding up their favorite robot toy. Darius asks, "Can you fix it?"

"I can't right now, boys. I'll look at it after brunch, okay?"

Spencer says hesitantly, "I could look at it…" He is generally a technophobe but he wanted impress Derek's nephews with the perfect gift, so he had built them both working robots. With his engineering degree and some consulting help from the head of engineering department at his alma mater who builds robots in his spare time, he had figured it out.

The two boys look to their father, who nods, and they hand over their robot reverently. Spencer takes it carefully and sits at the table. He turns it on and notices that one of the legs isn't working. "Do you have a screwdriver?" Sarah nods and goes to retrieve the tool box. Screwdriver in hand, Spencer attempts to find the problem with the robot. The twins watch in avid interest as Spencer gingerly takes the robot apart. Finding the thankfully easily fixable problem, it takes him little time to repair the robot. Putting it back together, Spencer pushes the on button and smiles when all the robot's limbs work again.

Both Damien's and Darius's gaze worshipfully at Spencer as he hands the toy back.

Spencer squirms a little under the stare of the twins. They are looking at him like he's their hero!

"Boys! What do you say?" Aki scolds.

"Thank you! Um…" Damien says. He's clearly forgotten Spencer's name.

"Thank you, Spencer!" Darius squeals as he bounces excitedly. Dai throws himself into Spencer's lap, hugging his little arms around his thin waist.

"You're welcome." He pats Dai's back lightly. When the boy pulls back, his twin dives equally enthusiastically into Spencer. Then they run off to play.

"And with that, Derek is no longer the Trouble D's favorite uncle!" Desiree declares laughingly.

"Hey!" Derek protests.

Desiree warns, "You better watch yourself, Derek. Spencer's getting me to read the Lord of the Rings books, already knows more Japanese than you and me combined, and the twins think he's a god. Before long, Spencer is going to Mom's favorite son!" She pauses dramatically before declaring, "He's already my favorite brother!"

"Hey!" Derek gets a wicked look in his eye and Desiree jumps up. Derek chases her around the kitchen, yelling jokingly "Take that back!"

The rest of the family watches on in amusement. Derek and Desiree are notoriously immature together.

Desiree hides behind Spencer, who giggles at their antics. Derek grabs his sister's arm and tosses her over his shoulder. He swings her around while she kicks her legs, "Who is your favorite brother?"

Laughing, she says "Spencer!"

Derek slaps her butt, "Who is your favorite brother?"

"Spencer!"

"Don't make me tickle you!"

"That's cheating!"

Derek tickles her briefly as a warning, he isn't afraid to fight dirty.

"You are! You are, I promise! No tickling! Now, put me down!"

Fran shakes her head at her two youngest. She puts her arm around Spencer, whispering conspiratorially "Those two will never grow up."

* * *

**FAMILY TREE**: **Fran**

**Sarah &amp; Ty Williams** (high school sweethearts, married for 7 years until he divorces her and marries his pregnant girlfriend) **Children**: Cassandra (27, born 1984) and Isiah (24, born 1987).

**Aki** **&amp; Ren Takada** (childhood friends &amp; somewhat of an arranged marriage, married for ten years until her death). **Children**: Mi (23, born 1988) and Ryuu (22, born 1989).

Aki married Sarah five years after Ren's death.

**Sarah &amp; Aki Takada** (now is 43, born 1968) (married 12 years). **Children**: Kiaria (10, born 2001), Darius (8, born 2005), and Damien (8, born 2005).

**Cassandra &amp; Michael Washington**(married three years). **Children:**Cassie is six months pregnant with their first child (sex unknown, they want it to be a surprise).

**Mi Takada &amp; Miguel Torres**(25, born 1986) (dating two years).


	3. Waffles, Skating, and Science

In doing some research, I found out that in Japanese that the terms for family members changes whether you are talking about your family or someone else's. Thus I have changed the twins' address of Aki to Chichi instead of Otōsan in the last chapter and will refer to him as Chichi from now on. Sarah will be referred to by her children (both adopted &amp; biological) as Haha which is Japanese for mother.

I've added the Morgan family tree as a refresher. I know it is a lot of people…I wasn't planning on the family being so large but apparently the plot bunnies and my muse were all for Sarah's family being huge.

**FAMILY TREE**: **Fran **(aka Mama Morgan)

**Sarah &amp; Ty Williams** (47, born 1964, high school sweethearts, married for 7 years until he divorces her and marries his pregnant girlfriend) **Children**: Cassandra (27, born 1984) and Isiah (24, born 1987).

**Derek **(38, born 1973). Obviously dating Spencer (30, born 1981).

**Desiree** (27, born 1984).

**Aki** **&amp; Ren Takada** (childhood friends &amp; somewhat of an arranged marriage, married for ten years until her death). **Children**: Mi (23, born 1988) and Ryuu (22, born 1989).

Aki married Sarah five years after Ren's death.

**Sarah &amp; Aki Takada** (now is 43, born 1968) (married 12 years). **Children**: Kiaria (10, born 2001), Darius (8, born 2005), and Damien (8, born 2005).

**Cassandra &amp; Michael Washington**(married three years). **Children:**Cassie is six months pregnant with their first child (sex unknown, they want it to be a surprise).

**Mi Takada &amp; Miguel Torres**(25, born 1986) (dating two years).

* * *

Brunch is delicious, how could it not be with Aki at the helm? Fran spends the meal vowing Spencer is too skinny and steely encouraging him to eat more. Derek is no help, laughing as she piles yet another chocolate waffle topped with vanilla ice cream and another slice of coffee cake on Spencer's plate. Spencer eats his third waffle without complain because it is delectable and sweet, chocolaty with bursts of cold, vanilla ice cream. It is utter perfection. Spencer's focus is completely on his food, not realizing he is humming and emitting pleased little moans as he savors the waffle.

Fran is smug as Spencer enjoys the extra helping. Desiree shoots Derek sly grins, complete with exaggerated dirty looks to which Derek simply smirks and winks back at her. Mi hides her smile behind her cup of coffee while Miguel finds himself wondering if he's ever enjoyed anything as much as Spencer appears to be enjoying that waffle.

Ry squirms a bit at the breathy moans coming from Spencer; the sounds and expressions on Spencer's face makes it hard for him to remember that he is his uncle's boyfriend. _*I really need to get laid.* _Ry has known he's bisexual since he was six and he told his chichi [dad] when he was ten. His chichi and his haha [mother] have both been very supportive of his sexuality. Ry doesn't understand Sarah's issue with Derek and Spencer but knows it isn't because she is homophobic.

Cassandra is giggling while she finishes her food and Michael's face is priceless. The big man is stunned by the pleasure emanating from Spencer simply from eating.

Sarah too looks dumbfounded, which makes Aki snigger quietly. Aki knows Sarah will come around, she's just in shock. She has been accepting of Ryuu's bisexuality since day one. She simply has to get used to Derek being in love with a man.

Isiah is too busy stuffing his face to take any notice of the others. They certainly do not get food like this in the army! He savors every bite.

Dai and Damien have fierce concentration expressions on their faces as they devour their favorite breakfast: chocolate waffles and ice cream! Neither boy takes any notice of the adults. Kiara has already been excused and is washing up.

When Spencer finishes his waffle, he looks up to see far too many eyes on him. He twitches under the scrutiny. "Um…"

"Enjoying that were you, Pretty Boy?" Derek asks with a smirk.

Spencer flushes pink, "Um—it was very good. Arigatō, Aki."

Aki responds with a smile, "My pleasure, Spencer."

After the meal, everyone goes their separate ways for a short while. Sarah and Ry help the twins clean up and then Ry takes them to their room to play. Isiah and Mi volunteer for dish duty. Fran goes to the Sun Room to read. Kiara is in her room playing. Miguel goes to the room he's sharing with Mi to call his family. Cassandra and Michael go to their room to take a nap.

Derek and Spencer are sent to the living room to relax. Derek plops down on his back on the wide, long chaise lounge. He pats the spot beside him and since they are alone Spencer lies down. Derek smiles and pulls Spencer close until his Baby is sprawled half atop him, Spencer's leg thrown over his own. Spencer tucks his face into Der's neck and Derek wraps his arms around his Pretty Boy. Spencer relaxes easily into Derek's familiar embrace. The pair slides effortlessly into a light sleep.

Minutes later, Sarah walks through the living room to check on Kiara, the twins and Ry but stops abruptly at the sight of Spencer and Derek sleeping together. There is such an expression of peace and trust on Spencer's face that it hurts her heart a little to look at it. There is no doubt in her mind that Spencer trusts her brother without measure and for a man that she knows, via Derek, has serious trust issues that hits her hard. Somehow Derek must know she's staring as his eyes open. He meets her eyes, steady and confidently. Her brother is not ashamed or embarrassed at being caught. Derek is absolutely comfortable with Sarah seeing the easy intimacy he has with Spencer.

When Spencer mumbles in his sleep, Derek soothes him with practiced ease. The simple act of her brother stroking Spencer's hair is so filled with adoration that Sarah feels tears well in her eyes. She cannot deny it any longer. Derek loves Spencer Reid deeply, fiercely, and completely. And Sarah realizes he truly would choose the man he's been with for a mere few months over her in a heartbeat. When Derek meets her eyes again, Sarah's smile is a bit pained but at least she is making an effort. Derek closes his eyes again, smiling as he falls back asleep.

Half an hour later, Derek wakes to a high, feminine squeal. His brown eyes pop open and he glares as he grumpily demands, "Des, what the hell?"

Desiree has an enormous grin on her face and her phone out. "You two are adorable!"

"Did you take pictures of us sleeping, you creeper?"

Desiree laughs, "Of course I did! Don't worry I'll send you a copy and Penelope! She'll love it!"

Derek groans, "What did I tell you about communicating with Pen? And she sure doesn't need any more pictures of us sleeping together! She has more than enough of her own!" Penelope has already convinced the others on the team to be her spies and every single time they fall asleep together on the plane one of them is ready to take a picture. His sister _and_ Penelope together is a recipe for disaster. He doesn't want them anywhere near each other.

"Oh, _really_?" Desiree asks, sounding far too interested.

Seeing the scheming look on her face, Derek groans. "Don't even think about it!"

Desiree grins slyly, giggling a little manically as she rushes from the room.

Derek can do nothing but watch her leave as he doesn't want to disturb Spencer.

Minutes later, Mi, Ry, Miguel, and Isiah all plod into the room loud enough that Spencer starts to stir. Both Mi and Ry whip out there phones to capture the sweet image. Spencer wakes slowly, rubbing his eyes. He's boneless as he opens his tired eyes. When he realizes Derek's nieces and nephew are watching him snuggle with Derek, Spencer sits up hastily. His face pinks in embarrassment. Spencer sits next to Derek gingerly, careful to keep a space between them. The Morgan clan has been very accepting of his relationship with Derek (except for Sarah's outburst) and Spencer doesn't want to push it. Derek, being Derek is having none of that and pulls Spencer back down until he once again sprawled on top of him. This is his family and he sees nothing wrong with being their normal, snuggly selves.

The four young adults pay him no mind. Miguel and Mi find a recliner to cuddle together themselves while Ry and Isiah sprawl lazily on the couch.

Spencer relaxes inch by inch, his head resting comfortably on his shoulder. Derek smiles fondly and his hand strokes Spencer's back soothingly.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

A while later, Fran comes into the living room, she smiles widely at Mi and Miguel snuggling and then at Spencer and Derek. Her son and her granddaughter have each found a deep, lasting love and she couldn't be happier. She loves both Miguel and Spencer. Both men are smart and caring, fitting perfectly with their partners. "Time to get up, Darlings! Kiara is already excited and waiting by the door, time for everybody to get up and get ready."

Mi and Isiah bounce up while Miguel and Ry are less enthusiastic but stand anyway.

Spencer looks at Derek confused.

Derek shrugs, "We go ice skating before Christmas every year." It is a Christmas tradition that they started the first Christmas after Sarah and Aki married.

Spencer bites his lip, looking away.

Not missing a thing, Derek asks, "What's wrong, Pretty Boy?" He hooks his finger under Spencer's chin, forcing him to meet his concerned gaze.

"I don't know how to skate," Spencer says very quietly.

Derek smiles gently, "That's okay. I'll teach you. You trust me, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Good. I won't let you fall, okay?"

With a hint of a smile, Spencer answers, "Okay." He feels a burst of warmth; he is always safe in Derek's arms.

In no time at all, all fifteen of them are ready and pile into vehicles. At the rink, Cassandra finds a seat where she can watch the others. She is good skater but by no means a perfect one. She'll be sitting this year out; no sense in risking a fall and endangering her child. Cassandra is content to watch. Michael sits beside her, his heavy arm comfortingly around her shoulders. Fran sits on Cassie's other side and the three of them chat about the pregnancy and the baby to come. The child will be her first great-grandbaby and Fran couldn't be more excited.

Desiree, Isiah, Mi, Ry, Sarah, Aki, Kiara, Darius and Damien all have their own skates. Aki's first wife had been a figure skating coach. While she had died young, Mi and Ry continued their lessons as a way of honoring their mother. Mi has the same love for skating that her mother had and competes in addition to teaching and coaching. Mi is the first on the ice, twirling and gliding with ease, feeling a freedom and closeness to her mother to a degree she feels nowhere else.

Kiara is next; a wide grin on her face. She comes alive on the ice and the shy girl she normally is disappears. She is confident and skilled as she catches up to Mi and the pair dance gracefully on the ice side by side with practiced ease. Almost as soon as she could walk, Kiara was on the ice. She's been told by her parents that she had swayed to the music, kicking her feet as she watched Mi compete when she was just a baby.

Desiree does lazy circles with much less grace but with a happy smile on her face. Isiah skates confidently, weaving in and out of the other skaters with flare. His years of playing hockey made him a skilled skater.

Damien and Darius run onto the ice, laughing and shoving, falling over in their enthusiasm. They are much more suited to hockey than figure skating. Aki trails after them like the indulgent dad he is. Sarah and Ry glide onto the ice with calm patience. Ry does not have the same love of skating Mi does nor does he have the same enthusiasm as the twins. He is content to make slow circles with Sarah. "Haha [Mother] why don't you want Derek to be with Spencer?"

Sarah glances at the son she's raised since he was ten. She can still remember the first time he called her haha. "It isn't that I don't want Derek to be with Spencer, Musuko [Son]. It just is a big shock for me. Derek's whole life he's liked women; he was a complete and utter ladies man. To my knowledge, he has never looked at another man before Spencer. I guess I don't know how to reconcile the Derek I've known his whole life with the one that's unashamedly in love with a guy, with Spencer. I'd be just as confused if Derek had been gay his whole life and suddenly brought home a woman." Sarah cannot wrap her brain around the idea of Spencer being Derek's exception. In her eyes, sexuality is solid, fixed. A person is born straight or gay or bisexual or asexual or whatever but that sexuality doesn't change. It isn't fluid, which is why she is having a hard time with Derek and Spencer. Derek was straight and now he's what? Gay? Bisexual? She doesn't really know.

Ry nods understandingly.

"I'll get there, I promise. Spencer seems great. A little awkward but very endearing and totally devoted to Derek. And Derek is…"

"Ass over tits for him," Ry snickers.

"Ryuu!" Sarah sounds outraged but a second later she starts to giggle. "He totally is, isn't he?"

"Just like you are for Chichi [Dad] and Mi is for Miguel."

Sarah laughs. Ry is completely right. She is 'ass over tits' for Aki and has been for over twelve blissful years. Aki is loyal to the core and loves her and their family more than anything. They could have nothing but each other and still be happy. He is everything that her first husband wasn't. Mi is equally as in love with Miguel. Sarah has no doubt Aki will be walking Mi down the aisle to Miguel one day. Sarah teases, "Just you wait, Ry. Your day will come. You and Desiree and Isiah are so smug but you'll fall just as hard and fast as the rest of us!"

Meanwhile, Miguel and Spencer are renting skates for the night. Derek has his own skates in hand as he waits for Spencer. Miguel went through this whole thing last year and is sympathetic to Spencer's plight. His family is from southern California and he'd never been ice skating in his life when he first came with Mi to Chicago for Christmas last year. Miguel doesn't love skating but he does it grudgingly for Mi. He'd much rather be in the water than skating on top of it. When the two men get their skates, they go back outside and start lacing up.

Miguel gets up with a sigh, what he does for love. He murmurs to Spencer, "Good Luck," as he less than gracefully steps onto the ice. Mi is by his side in seconds and the two skate off together. Miguel is shaky but Mi is solid beside him and they are wearing matching adoring expressions.

Derek smiles as Spencer is being deliberately slow in lacing his skates. "You can go as slow as you want, Babe, but you are getting on the ice sooner or later."

Spencer pouts before finishing the knot with a flourish. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

"You'll have fun, I promise."

"I will not," Spencer whines as he stands unsteadily with Derek's help. Spencer's mind seems to flash back to his childhood. The other kids laughing at his skinny, uncoordinated frame and always being picked last for any athletic activity.

Derek grins, leaning close to whisper in Spencer's ear, "Are you sure about that, Pretty Boy? 'Teaching' you to skate means I have a legitimate reason to have my hands all over you."

Spencer shivers at his deep, sexy tone. He squeaks when Derek grabs his butt and squeezes briefly.

Derek laughs. "Did you just squeak?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Spencer retorts with dignity which is quickly destroyed when Derek squeezes his other cheek unexpectedly and Spencer squeaks again.

Derek continues to chuckle as he helps Spencer onto the ice. Spencer is like a baby deer, all long legs and no idea how to use them. It's pretty adorable. Derek is a rock though and doesn't let him fall. It takes a while but Spencer finally gets the hang of skating. Derek is proud of his progress and as a treat tells Spencer grab onto the back of his jacket and pulls his Pretty Boy around the rink. Spencer laughs, enjoying the speed without needing any real skill but holding on and keeping his balance. He smiles at each family member as they pass by.

After a few passes, Derek slows to a stop on the edge of the rink. When Spencer tells him he's steady, Derek turns around to face his love. "Once more around?"

Actually having fun, Spencer says, "Sure."

Derek takes Spencer's hands, skating backwards and relying on Spencer to guide him around the other skaters. Derek eats up the happiness on Spencer's face. His Baby is having fun, despite his initial misgivings.

After one lap, Derek helps Spencer off the ice. They both take off their skates and go inside. Most of the Morgan family is inside sipping hot chocolate. Mi, Isiah, and Kiara are the only ones still outside skating.

"It looks like you were having fun out there, Spencer," Cassandra says with a smile.

Spencer gives her a shy smile as he sips his hot chocolate.

Desiree grins, "Derek was more than happy to _help_, wasn't he?"

Fran shots her youngest a warning glare.

Desiree laughs and hooks her arm with Spencer's. "Come on, Spencer. Let's take a walk." She drags him along; Spencer looks back at Derek who shrugs. They walk down the path quietly. Spencer twitches slightly from Desiree's hand on his arm and from his nerves. He has no idea what she wants to talk to him about. Suddenly, Desiree breaks the silence. "You and Derek are quite the couple, aren't you?"

Feeling a bit confused, he says, "I guess?"

"Do you have any idea how adorable you are?"

Spencer scrunches his nose.

"I bet Derek just loves sullying your innocence," Des mutters to herself.

"Desiree!" Spencer yells, scandalized. He pulls his arm out of her grip.

Desiree responds with nonchalance, "What?"

Spencer glares at her. "I am _not _innocent!" He stomps his feet a little, looking like an oversized kid.

"Not after being Derek you're not."

"I was NOT a virgin before Derek!" He mutters to himself, "Why does everything think I was a virgin before Derek?!"

Desiree laughs, "You're not serious, are you?" Spencer glares at her. "You were the picture of a virgin. Shy, stuttering, awkward, and twitchy. Your big giant brain but lost socially. It makes people want to _teach _ you things."

"Oh my god, you are as bad as Penelope! No wonder Derek doesn't want the two of you ever in the same room!"

"How's the sex anyway? Good?"

Spencer sputters, "He's your _brother_!"

"I didn't ask for details, did I? We're talking about your sex life…which includes my brother I guess, cough gross cough!"

Spencer blushes, "I am not talking to you about sex! You're Derek's sister!"

"I already know you're the bottom, Spencer." At Spencer's half outraged, half stunned expression, Desiree explains, "No gay man is ever going to pass up your ass. Haven't you ever _looked _at it? 'Cause I certainly have and so has Mi, Ry, Sarah, Cassie, Michael, and _Mom_. Your ass is _F-I-N-E. _Plus, Derek stares at and touches your ass…_a lot_."

"Oh my god! I can't believe you just said that! You are as bad as Penelope!" Derek's family was checking out his butt! Not just Desiree and Cassie but Mi and Ry and Sarahand _Michael_ and FRAN! Spencer buries his head in his hands; he's embarrassed and feels self-conscious. Pen had once commented on how his pants were accentuating his butt. He spent the rest of the day obsessing about it and making sure no one saw his butt again. And okay maybe she had been right about the pants and Derek _may _have shown his appreciation for the pants by rimming him to a very satisfying orgasm when they got home but…Spencer has lost the point he was making to himself at the memory.

Out of the blue, Desiree asks, "I'm not going to run across a sex tape of you two online, am I?" Desiree asks casually.

"What?—we—YOU—_why_—" Spencer stutters.

Desiree laughs at him. "Cat got your tongue, Spencer?"

"We do NOT have a s—sex tape! How—he's your _brother_!"

"Exactly! And judging from how he went through women like a chocoholic goes through chocolate…well—you know. I really don't want to see my brother having sex," Desiree vows with a shudder.

Spencer's gaze sharpens, "Oh my god! You watch gay porn, don't you?!"

"I do NOT!"

"You DO so!"

Desiree blushes.

Spencer laughs, dancing happily around Desiree, "You watch gay porn!"

She grabs his arm, stopping his prancing and gloating. "You're lucky I like you."

Spencer grins, "You're luckier that I can keep a secret."

Desiree shakes her head. "There is a hidden devil underneath all that innocence, isn't there?"

His smirk is mysterious. Spencer didn't win the prank war with Derek by being predictable.

Desiree snickers. There is far more to Spencer than she expected. No wonder Derek loves him; he is full of surprises. She threads her arm through his and rests her head on his shoulder. "I like you, Spencer Reid."

He mumbles under his breath, "That is because I am awesome."

She laughs, "That you are. But mostly because you are delicious eye candy."

Spencer rolls his eyes, huffing a bit but refrains from rising to the bait. "I like you too, Desiree Morgan, crazy as you are." His tone is fond; the little jab is clearly all in fun. Spencer truly does like Desiree. She had welcomed him with open arms, went out her way to include him, and treated him like a member of the family.

They walk back to the building in comfortable silence. They both get another cup of hot chocolate and go outside to find the others.

Derek, Isiah, and Ry are laughing as they play tag with Darius and Damien on the ice. The rest of the Morgan family is huddled together. All of them have their shoes on, skates in hand. Aki notices Spencer and Desiree approaches. He turns back to the rink and calls out "Boys! It's time to go!"

Neither twin wants to leave though, Ry chases down Dai, while Isiah catches Damien. The two little boys are carried, giggling and squirming in rock-solid grips off the ice. Derek trails behind them, a sparkle of happiness in his eyes. Skates are quickly taken off and replaced with boots.

Derek smiles at Spencer, winking before charging and throwing Desiree over his shoulder. "EEK! Derek! Put me down!" Dai, Damien, and Kiara burst with laughter as they watch Uncle Derek sway and spin with Auntie Desiree on his shoulder. When Desiree is finally put back on her feet the twins jump up and down in front of Derek, yelling "Me next!" Derek picks up Damien and swings him around, making the boy laugh loudly with joy. Dai gets the same treatment minutes later. Derek then looks at his youngest niece. "How about you, Sweetheart?"

Kiara smiles shyly and nods. Derek lifts her and swings her around, going faster when she squeals in delight.

After setting her down, Derek smirks at Spencer, "What about you, Pretty Boy? You want a turn?"

Spencer shakes his head firmly. "No—no—that's okay. I'm too big for that."

Derek gets a twinkle in his eyes.

"No! Derek, don't even think about it!" Spencer can see Derek's intent and bolts. Derek chases him as Spencer zigs and zags, flaying wildly in his attempt to escape but it is all in vain as he is caught and tossed over his boyfriend's shoulder. Spencer tries to squirm off his shoulder but Derek only spanks his butt in warning. "Derek! Let me down! You are being ridiculous!"

Spencer is glad he can hide his face in Derek's back as Derek walks them back to his family with his ridiculously long body slung over his broad shoulder. Desiree and Cassandra are the first to see them. The two women giggle, whispering loudly about Spencer's ass. Derek goes right up to the two women and whispers between them, "Too bad for you, Spencer's perfect ass is all mine. Drool all you want but no touching!" Spencer flushes red and not just from being held upside. Derek winks at the ladies and walks away.

Fran catches sight of poor Spencer still help prisoner upon Derek's shoulder. "Derek Morgan put him down this instant!"

Derek ducks his head, "Yes, Mama."

Spencer is gently set down and he smiles in thanks to Fran but glares at Derek when he tries to lean in for a kiss.

"Come on, Baby," Derek whines, pouting a bit when Spencer walks off with Fran.

Ry sidles up to Derek. "Already in the doghouse, Derek? You couldn't make it through one whole day?"

Derek shoves his nephew playfully, "You can talk when you get a girl or a guy of your own, Ryuu. 'Sides Spencer can't stay mad at me."

"Are you sure about that?"

Derek is pretty sure Spencer isn't too mad but just in case he is going to convince Aki to make tiramisu for dessert tonight. Expresso plus dessert always makes Spencer happy.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Derek spends the ride back to Sarah's house grumbling. Spencer had gone with Michael, Cassandra, Kiara and Fran. Aki and Sarah pile Mi, Miguel, and the twins into their van while Derek gets stuck with Isiah, Desiree, and Ry. No one is helping his mood.

Desiree is gloating in a sing-song voice, "Spencer likes me better than you!"

Derek glares darkly at her.

Isiah flicks his phone at opportune times and it makes a whip sound. The three of laugh every time because they can already see that Derek is beyond whipped. Derek just growls at them but doesn't deny it. He knows he would do anything for Spencer and if that makes him whipped, he's okay with that.

Ry taunts Derek endlessly about screwing up the first day and how he'll need to crawl on his knees and beg Spencer for forgiveness.

Derek ignores him, concentrating on thinking of a plan to get Spencer's forgiveness. When they get back to Sarah's, Derek quickly rushes into the house to find Spencer but he can't seem to locate him. Finding his mama, he gives her a questioning look. Fran answers his silent question, "Kiara's room." Derek's eyebrows rise in surprise. Kiara is a shy girl and usually it takes her a while to warm up to strangers.

He tiptoes up to the room, easing silently into her room. Kiara stands with Spencer in front of her rock and mineral collection display. Spencer is smiling and talking animatedly about some of the more interesting specimens. Kiara is staring at him with a combination of awe and avid interest. Spencer, used to being ignored or interrupted during his excited ramblings, is surprised to see the look of rapture on the young girl's face. A burst of happiness wells in his chest. Spencer spots her various, flourishing Coleus plants and starts spouting off facts.

Derek pays no attention to Spencer's lecture on Coleus plants that transitions from plants to butterflies to seashells and then to fossils as Spencer's eye catches the specimens in Kiara's room. Science and skating, those are her passions. Kiara does her own rambling and shares her own knowledge. She is a little shy at first; unsure whether Spencer will be interested in what little she knows in comparison to him. But Spencer merely smiles encouragingly and Kiara confidence grows. Derek smiles at his niece and Spencer bonding. It is a while later when the two science geeks finally wind down enough to notice Derek is the doorway. "Oh, hi Uncle Derek, Spencer and I were just talking…"

"I saw, Sweetheart. You looked like you were enjoying yourself."

Kiara grins and bounces in excitement. "Spencer is _really_ smart! He loves science as much as I do!" She turns to Spencer beaming, "Thank you! I had a lot of fun and learned so much!"

Spencer beams himself, "It was my pleasure, Kiara. Maybe we can do it again?"

"Yay!" Kiara hugs Spencer excitedly. She rushes off to go tell Chichi [Dad] and Haha [Mom] about her conversation with Spencer and his offer.

"Didn't I tell you my family would love you? You've impressed everyone with the Japanese you learned. The Trouble D's both hero worship you. Desiree wants to be your best friend. Mama sees you as her son. You brought Kiara out of her shell and bonded with her over science. And that's just today."

Spencer flushes with pleasure. He truly wants Derek's family to like him and they do. All of them treat him like he's part of the family, even Sarah seems to be trying since her confrontation with Derek.

Derek pulls him close, hugging him. Spencer leans into him willingly, returning the hug. Derek pulls back after a minute, asking "Are you still mad at me?"

"No, Der. I wasn't really mad, just a bit embarrassed. Desiree told me practically everyone has checked out my butt and when you threw me over your shoulder…"

"You felt embarrassed. I'm sorry, Pretty Boy."

Spencer admits, "You couldn't have known what I was thinking, Derek."

Derek pecks his lips softly. When Spencer's lips curl up, Derek adds, "I can't blame them for looking. Your ass to die for, Baby." Derek grabs holds of said voluptuous cheeks.

Spencer laughs, "Come on, Der. We better go back downstairs before someone comes looking."

Derek kneads Spencer's butt, clearly wanting to continue.

"No. I am not getting caught by your family with your hands on my ass! Especially on the first day! Off!"

Derek chuckles, "Okay, Pretty Boy. Later."

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

The rest of the night is quiet. Derek does convince Aki to make tiramisu for dessert, which Spencer adores. By the time they are ready to go back to Fran's for the night, Kiara, Dai and Damien are already asleep. Cassandra and Michael are also sleeping. Mi, Isiah, and Miguel all wave goodnight absentmindedly as they are hip deep in an intense game. Aki and Sarah walk them to the door before going to bed themselves. Fran, Derek, Spencer, Ryuu, and Desiree pile into Fran's car, again with Derek driving and Spencer beside him.

When they arrive, Derek, Spencer, and Ryuu grab their bags. Ry gets Sarah's old room, while Desiree takes hers, and Derek and Spencer get Derek's. After dropping off their bags, Fran and Derek give Spencer a tour of the house. Spencer finds it cozy and homey.

Soon enough Fran goes to bed. She gives Derek a look that Spencer can't interpret before saying goodnight. Derek and Spencer soon go to bed themselves, saying goodnight to Ry and Desiree. She winks at them as they turn to go.

Derek is on Spencer the moment the door closes, capturing his lips with fevered passion. In between kisses, Spencer tries to voice his protests but is mostly ignored. "Der—" Their lips meet, moving together in sweet synchrony. "—at your mother's house!" Derek swallows his protests, Spencer groans softly as their tongues glide together in a dirty kiss. "But—" Derek chuckles, promising, "Trust me, Pretty Boy. If you think my mama, Desiree, and Ry don't know that the moment we got in here we were having sex then you are sadly mistaken." Spencer pushes Derek away, "They _know_? Oh my god, they know what we are doing!" Derek again ignores him and starts undressing Spencer, who is still muttering to himself in disbelief. Derek strips himself next and pushes Spencer onto the bed. Spencer's brain jolts and comes back into focus when Derek, a very naked Derek, lands on top of him. "Der, we shouldn't," Spencer warns but his misgivings are soon forgotten. Derek rocks against Spencer, their cocks rubbing together in sweet friction. Derek kisses him, quickly deepening the kiss until they run out of breath. Spencer is pliant as he catches his breath but tenses soon after as if to get up.

Derek bites Spencer's shoulder, causing him to cry out softly. He peppers his Baby's chest with chest, ordering, "Forget about my family. I want you to focus on us, on me." Spencer whines quietly as his nipples are tugged harshly; his cock twitches with each tug. "Derek…"

"Do you know how sexy you are? Your pink nipples hard and straining for my touch." His fingers dance down Spencer's stomach to his thighs. "Spread for me." Spencer's thighs spread widely and Derek positions himself between them. He never tires of how Spencer responds to him. His Baby's pretty dick thickens and twitches under his gaze alone. Derek kisses the tip, sucking strongly. Spencer moans and his fingers clutch the sheets. Derek scrambles off the bed and digs into his bag to find the lube he brought. He slicks up his fingers and before Spencer can protest inserts a single finger inside him. Derek finds his pleasure spot within seconds and presses his finger against it. Spencer bites his lip to hold back a moan as pleasure sings throughout his body. One quickly becomes two and then three as Derek stretches Spencer's passage swiftly. Deeming him ready, Derek orders, "Hands and knees, Pretty Boy."

Spencer turns onto his stomach before easing up on all fours. Derek's fingers pull his plump cheeks apart, exposing his pink bud. "Look at you. You're so beautiful like this Baby. And only I get to see it. No one else. I bet you feel empty, don't you?"

Spencer whines softly, "Derek, need you."

Derek stares at Spencer's winking hole. "Your little hole aches to be filled, hm?" He thrusts two fingers inside and watches as they are swallowed greedily. Derek moves his fingers in and out while Spencer's muscles clench and relax around them. "Are you ready for me?" he asks as he pulls his fingers free. Derek doesn't wait for an answer, lining himself up and sheathing himself inside of Spencer. He groans deeply, rocking back and forth slowly. Derek pulls Spencer's cheeks apart; he can't take his eyes off the sight of Spencer's hole stretching around his cock. "You're made for me, just for me. Your hole is so hungry for me, for my dick. I wish you could see it, Spencer. See how greedily you open for me." Derek thrusts faster, loving how eagerly Spencer takes him. Spencer mewls as his prostate is hit again and again. He sinks down to his elbows, burying his face into the bedding to quiet his pleasured cries. Spencer arches his back as Derek really starts pounding into him. His body jolts forward with each hard thrust and Derek grunts softly from the exertion. Spencer's moans are muffled by the sheets; he feels so full with Derek inside him. Derek always fills him so perfectly. Moments later, Derek buries himself deep and fills Spencer with his cum. He pulls Spencer up until his back is pressed against his chest, careful to keep snugly inside of him. Derek fists Spencer's cock until Spencer cries out and explodes all over Derek's hand and his own chest and stomach.

Spencer turns his head and their lips meet for several sloppy kisses. "Love you."

Derek echoes, "Love you too."

Spencer brings Derek's hand to his mouth, licking and sucking the skin clean. Derek trails his newly cleaned fingers through the cum on Spencer's chest and to his own mouth. He devours the taste of his Pretty Boy's seed from his fingers. Derek watches as Spencer scoops up his cum, sucking it into his mouth. Spencer turns his head and they share his cum. A minute later, Derek pulls back. "I'm going to pull out, Spencer." Without a word, Spencer clenches as Derek eases his cock out. Derek quickly finds a butt plug and lubes it up carefully before pushing it gently inside. Spencer sighs contently. He feels wet and full. It's perfect.

Derek licks Spencer's chest and stomach clean. He uses the sheet to wipe his Baby dry.

Spencer lies down naked, mumbling "You know we are going to have to buy your mom new sheets, right?"

Derek laughs, "Of course we are. Several if I have any say about it."

Spencer is too languid to put up a token protest. "You are insatiable, you know that?"

Again Derek chuckles. "Good thing I'm not the only one."

Spencer grins lazily. It's true; neither of them can seem to get enough of each other. The few times that they went an entire day without having sex resulted in one of them literally ripping off the other's clothing. The one time they went three days without sex, well…let's just say they kind of destroyed a hotel room and hadn't that been awkward to explain to their co-workers.

Derek lies down, his hand automatically going to Spencer's ass.

"Desiree is right, isn't she? You do stare at my ass constantly. You're obsessed."

Derek doesn't even deny it. "Of course I am. Your ass is perfect and it is _mine_. You don't realize how sexy it is to watch my dick sink inside of your ass. It's fucking hot. We're going to set up mirrors in our bedroom. I'm going to fuck you in front of them. Give you a perfect view of us. Show you how sexy, how fucking beautiful we are together."

Spencer moans at the thought. He can picture it: his legs spread wide as he sits on Derek's cock, their eyes glued to the mirror as he sinks down and rises up. "Yes," he hisses.

Derek grins in anticipation. He knows what he's dreaming about tonight!

* * *

It's been some time since I last updated this story, *cough, cough* three months and counting. Spencer Will Be Mine kind of grabbed hold of me and wouldn't let go. Since I needed a break from that story, I went to this one. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had fun developing the characters, learning about who they are as I was writing. I have no idea how long this story will end up to be but at least a few more chapters. Expect more fluffy moments!

Those of you who are anxiously awaiting the next chapter of A Matter of Time, the wait will soon be over. It is written and we've done one read through.


	4. Bonding

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

Spencer wakes to feather-light kisses to the back of his neck and shoulders. He smiles as he turns over to face Derek. "Morning."

Derek smiles, kissing him softly. "Morning."

Spencer stretches, the movement reminding him that the plug is still inside him. Derek grins to himself, guiding Spencer onto his stomach and pulls back the sheet. Spencer squirms, intent on getting up but Derek holds him down. "I've got to clean up my mess don't I?" Derek says with a smirk. He spreads Spencer's legs and settles between them. "Derek, someone could walk in on us!"

Derek chuckles against Spencer's ass. "Trust me; no one is coming in here without knocking unless they want to see us naked."

"But—" Spencer's protests stop abruptly as Derek exposes the plug and traces the edges of it with his tongue. Spencer buries his face in the pillow as he groans. Derek eases the plug out, tossing it to the side, spreading Spencer's cheeks and flattens his tongue, dragging it over his hole. He can feel his Baby's shiver and Spencer can't resist pushing his ass into Derek's face. Derek makes happy little noises against his hole as he eats Spencer out. He loves the musky taste of Spencer's ass. Spencer bites his pillow to stifle his cries. Derek's tongue laps at his puckered entrance. Spencer shudders as he feels that talented tongue stab inside him. Derek's tongue fucks him with enthusiasm and Spencer whines, pushing back into Derek's face. His body jerks as Derek seals his mouth around his hole and sucks. Spencer's eyes roll and his cock jerks desperately. He doesn't realize he's lifted his head to chant Derek's name and beg for release. "Derek! Please, _please!_ I need to cum, please!"

Derek pushes two slick fingers in alongside his tongue and presses deliberately against Spencer's prostate. Within seconds Spencer cums all over the sheets, shivering as Derek continues to lick and suck at his quivering bud. Derek rolls Spencer onto his back. He strokes himself as he ponders where to shoot his cum: Spencer's stomach, his chest, his face? Spencer looks up at him; that deceptively innocent face always makes Derek want to sully him.

He can tell that Spencer knows exactly what he is thinking because he smirks, then opens his mouth all while keeping eye contact. The impish look in his eyes has Derek scrambling to straddle Spencer's chest. He fists his cock over Spencer's open mouth. "Shut your eyes." When Spencer closes his eyes, Derek strokes himself faster, grunting as a rope of cum shoots onto Spencer's face, splattering everywhere. Spencer's pink tongue peeks out, lapping up every drop of cum he can reach. He carefully opens his eyes and meets Derek's lust blown eyes. Spencer opens his mouth, catching the thick cum eagerly. He swallows most of it but deliberately keeps some in his mouth. Derek groans as his cock empties. He looks down at Spencer, _*Fuck he looks incredibly sexy covered in my cum.*_

Spencer smirks as if knowing how much Derek loves him covered in his cum. He opens his mouth, revealing the cum still on his pink tongue. Derek groans at the sight, lunging forward to lick the cum from Spencer's mouth. "And people think I corrupted you. You're a minx, my little minx," Derek growls against his lips. Spencer giggles but doesn't deny it. _*Desiree is absolutely right, Derek loves to soil my 'innocence'.*_

When Derek can finally pull away from Spencer's delectable lips, he reluctantly licks the cum off his face. The bathroom isn't connected and he doubts Spencer would appreciate having to possibly encounter one of his relatives with cum on his face. Wishing he could just spend the whole day in bed with Spencer, Derek regretfully gets off the bed. He takes out a towel to wipe off his cock, throwing Spencer a fresh towel and starts pulling on some clothes.

Spencer wipes his face, stomach, cock, and ass with the towel Derek throws him. He looks at the cum-stained sheets. "We're going to have to burn these sheets," Spencer vows with disgust as he rolls off the bed.

"We'll worry about it tonight." Derek pulls the sheet up to cover the drying semen before pulling up the quilts, hiding the mess for now.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Spencer showers while Derek, after brushing his teeth, goes downstairs. When he enters the kitchen, Ry is eating a muffin while Desiree is nursing her first cup of coffee. Fran spots him first, "Good morning Derek." He smiles because it is a good morning; he had hot morning sex and will get to spend his day with Spencer and his family. Derek replies cheerfully, "Morning."

Desiree groans, "How can you be so _cheerful_ at this time in my morning?! It's unnatural."

Derek yanks playfully on her hair, "Because it annoys you so, my dear sister."

Desiree swats at his hand uncoordinatedly, grumbling incoherently. She gulps more coffee, needing the caffeine to jumpstart her system. She is not a morning person.

Derek whistles happily just to annoy Desiree while he fixes a cup of coffee for Spencer. He smirks as his sister continues to grumble and suck down her coffee. Ry whistles, "Wow, since when do you drown your coffee in sugar?" Derek smiles, "It is Spencer's. He's a sugar fanatic." Spencer's cup ready, Derek gets a cup of black coffee for himself.

Dressed and freshly shower, Spencer strolls into the kitchen. "Morning," he greets. Derek hides a smile; it hadn't taken them long to realize that morning sex is as effective as a large cup of sugar-laced coffee to wake up Spencer's brain and much more satisfying for them both. Derek hands Spencer his coffee. Spencer breathes in the wonderful scent before sipping carefully. "Perfect, thanks Der."

Desiree makes a disgusted sound, "It's too early to deal with your sickeningly sweet behavior."

Spencer stares wide-eyed at Desiree, surprised by her comment. Derek bumps his shoulder, "Don't mind her. She's like a growling bear in the morning."

Fran smiles at her youngest. "Finish your coffee, Desi dear." She picks up the plate of muffins and urges both Derek and Spencer to take one. Spencer takes a bite. He's unable to stop himself from moaning a little; the muffin is moist and flavorful. Spencer chews carefully before saying, "This is delicious." Fran smiles gently, "Thank you, Spencer. They are a family favorite." By the time they finish eating, the caffeine has started its wonderful work on Desiree.

"I hope everyone slept okay," Fran declares.

Spencer smiles, "I slept great, Fran. Thank you." Derek adds, "Me too."

Desiree mumbles none too softly, "I just bet you did."

The others ignore her, finishing their little breakfast snack quickly. Within a half hour, they are all on their way to Sarah's house.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

When they arrive, Aki is already hard at work making breakfast. Darius, Damien, and Kiara all stand on stools helping. The twins are placing dark chocolate on the laid out crescent rolls and Kiara is carefully rolling up the filled ones. Aki waves off offers for help.

Most of the others are in the living room. Mi and Miguel are snuggling in a chair, both of them with their noses in a book. Cassandra is on the couch, her feet in Michael's lap as he massages them. Isiah and Ryuu are already continuing their co-op game of Gears of War 3, aware they'll only be able to play as long as the twins are occupied. The game has far too much gore for eight-year-olds' eyes. Derek plops down on the chaise lounge, pulling Spencer down with him. The atmosphere is comfortable and Spencer relaxes against Derek's chest. He watches the game; Derek has played the game with Josh plenty of times, so Spencer knows the basic plot. It seems Isiah and Ry are just as enthusiastic as Derek and Josh with the use of the chainsaws. Isiah is a loud gamer, taunting the enemies on the screen, boasting about his kills, and teasing Ry. Ryuu is quiet but clearly skilled as a gamer, which shouldn't be any great surprise considering he is working for Ubisoft.

Before Derek, Spencer had never even played a video game in his life. It wasn't like he had many friends as a child and none that invited him over to play a video game. The action games Derek liked weren't of much interest to him but he found he enjoys role-playing games like Dragon Age and Skyrim.

It isn't long before Sarah calls everyone for breakfast. The meal is comfortable and delicious. The crescent rolls with warm, melted chocolate inside them are surprisingly good. Spencer makes a note to make some for the next BAU get together.

Once everyone is full and the cleanup is done, Fran announces game time. They all go to the game room in the basement. The twins immediately take out Spot It, one of their favorite games, bringing it to one of the tables.

Ry and Michael start setting up Settlers of Catan at another table.

Kiara is at another, readying Ticket to Ride.

"Pick your poison, Pretty Boy." Spencer chose Settlers. He's surprised when Sarah takes the seat next to him with a smile. The game set up and the players ready, Michael rubs his hands together, "Let's see how quickly we can lose to a certified genius." Spencer bites his lip, a guilty expression on his face. Ry, Michael, and Sarah all laugh at him. Ry bumps shoulders with him, "It's all in fun, Spencer." Sarah smiles genuinely and scolds playfully, "Don't even think about letting one of us win. Show us that big brain of yours!" Spencer smiles shyly, the good-natured teasing is nice, especially coming from Sarah. Far too frequently in his life, his intelligence has been viewed negatively. Others either consider his intelligence as freakish or as a means to an ends. Few are as accepting as Derek's family. None of them seems intimidated by his intelligence or look down on him for it. They all seem to just accept it as a part of who he is. Spencer finds it a refreshing change. He looks back at the board and starts strategizing.

Spencer predictably wins but the others take the loss with humor. He finds the victory meaningless but the easy camaraderie with Derek's family is priceless. Spencer is grateful to all three for making him feel not only accepted but liked for who he is and not because they feel obligated.

By late afternoon, Spencer has played some type of game with every member of the Morgan family. All the adults quickly discover not to play card games like blackjack and poker with Spencer. He wipes the floor with them. Spencer admits to himself that the shock on their faces is pretty funny. At the disbelief, Spencer smiles and shrugs, "I'm from Vegas."

Curious, Sarah asks, "You ever played in the casinos?"

"Of course. I'm even banned from a couple in Vegas. I started my godson Henry's college fund with some of my winnings. It's also how I pay for my mother's treatment."

Mi asks, "Your mother?"

Spencer pauses, "She's institutionalized. She has schizophrenia."

Mi's expression is pained, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Spencer's smile is a little bittersweet, "It is okay." Derek clasps the back of Spencer's neck in comfort, "It is what she needs, Spencer." The others are quiet as they watch Derek reassure Spencer. The scene is sweet and comfortable. Watching them together none of them can doubt that the two men love each other deeply.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

When it is time to start making supper, this time Spencer is pulled into the preparation. His skill in the kitchen had been revealed during a game of Ticket to Ride. Spencer is happy to lend a hand. He's been cooking since he was quite young. His mother had often been too sick to cook and Spencer learned by necessity.

Derek smiles as Spencer and Aki go to the kitchen together. Aki is one of those guys that everyone loves. Easy-going, open, and friendly, just plain likeable. "Take a walk with me?" Derek turns toward his sister's voice. "Sure." They both bundle up warmly; this is December in Chicago.

They walk down the street in silence for a minute before it is broken. "Spencer is…" Sarah tries to determine how to best describe him, "one of a kind."

Derek smiles easily. "He sure is."

"Tell me how you two got together."

His expression is a bit puzzled, "Didn't Mama already tell you?"

"Parts of it yes but I want to hear it from you." Sarah needs to hear the story from Derek's lips, to see and hear the emotion in his voice as he tells it.

Derek stares off into the distance as he remembers. "I knew something was going on with him. We all did. He was quick tempered and snapping at everyone. But none of us knew what was going on. It had been getting progressively worse, more and more obvious as the days went on. But he was tight lipped and wouldn't admit to any of us that anything was wrong. I remember being almost frantic with worry. I tried to coax the truth out of him and he snapped. Spencer screamed at me to leave him fuck alone in the middle of the office."

Sarah looks stunned, "I can't imagine him like that." She can't imagine Spencer losing his temper like that.

"It…hurt to know something was wrong and he felt he couldn't tell me."

She can see and hear the remembered hurt in his face and tone.

"I understand now of course but at the time…I was his best friend and he was keeping a big secret from me. I didn't like it. He was wound tight and he wouldn't let me help. We only noticed it the few months prior but he'd been hiding it for years without us having a clue."

"It?"

Derek answers with obvious awe in his voice, "His love for me." Sometimes he still can't believe that Spencer loves him.

"Years?" Sarah is shocked, Mama hadn't told her that.

Derek nods, "Almost five years. He knew down to the second how long he'd been in love with me. I had no idea." His tone is filled with pain. Derek thinks of how lonely Spencer must have been during those near five years of he'd loved him in secret. A part of him feels guilty but Spencer is happy now and that is what matters.

"He didn't tell anyone in all that time?" Sarah asks; her heart is filled with sympathy for Spencer's five years of hopeless pining.

"His friend, Josh, knew. Thank God for Josh. So he wasn't all alone." He is thankful every day that Josh had been there for Spencer. Derek continues, "Anyway, after his blow-up, Hotch talked to him but Spencer refused to say anything to him. Although he let slip that he was thinking of transferring to another team. That more than anything else got us all worried. The BAU is the first family he ever had. The first people to really accept him for who he is. For him to consider leaving was a clear warning sign."

Sarah nods in understanding, "Leaving meant starting over."

"Spencer would have been alone again. And worse, he'd leave me," his voice is stark and pained. The thought had been scary then but now…now even imagining it makes him shudder. Derek shakes his head in disbelief, "God, I was so scared he was going to leave and I didn't even know why. Some profiler I am, I didn't even realize that I'm always the most scared when Spencer is in danger or hurt or…thinking about leaving me behind."

Anxious to know, Sarah asks, "So what happened next?"

"Spencer told JJ but swore her to secrecy. She refused to any of us anything. And then Spencer left. The look in his eyes when he said goodbye." He shivers at the memory, "It terrified me. It was like he knew he'd never see me again. He disappeared. I searched for him for three very long days. And when I found him, he still didn't want to tell me what was going on."

Interested, Sarah prods, "Well? Did he tell you?"

Derek laughs, "He told me alright. Screamed it at me, screamed that he was in love with me."

"He didn't!"

"He did." Derek's laugh is short though. "I didn't know what to think or how to feel and by the time I came back to my senses he was gone. All I wanted was to find him. I had no idea what I'd say but I couldn't let him run from me."

Sarah's heart bleeds for Spencer. Who hasn't loved someone and been consumed by the fear of rejection? She can only imagine how awful it was for Spencer, for someone who has experienced rejection and abandonment from two very important male figures.

"I called Mama and she already knew. She'd known Spencer was in love with me for months and never told me. I don't know how she saw it when none of us did. Mama opened my eyes. I don't know how but she knew I felt something more than friendship for Spencer. She helped me see it."

Sarah inquires, "Just like that?"

Derek stops and looks at his sister. "I know it is unbelievable. That I had no idea what I felt for Spencer before that day. I admit it is crazy that all of a sudden I realized I was in love with him, trust me I had my own difficulties getting Spencer to believe me. But that doesn't make what I feel any less true. We haven't been together long but I feel like I love him more every day we are together."

"And the fact that he is a man doesn't affect you?"

Derek looks deep into her eyes. "Spencer expected me to have a big gay freak out but it never happened. Why would I need to freak out? Because he's a guy? Who gives a shit! Sarah, I have searched my whole life for someone like Spencer. Loving, loyal, smart, understanding, kind, sexy. I don't care what he is. He could be an alien for all I care. I love him because of who he is. I love him because he is more than I deserve but he loves me anyway."

Sarah smiles at her brother's sappiness. "You are totally gone on him, aren't you?"

Derek smiles back, "I am."

"Are you gay now? Or bisexual?" Sarah asks, curious. It's helped to hear Derek tell the story. She cannot doubt what Derek feels. Not anymore. Spencer being a guy doesn't matter to Derek, why should it matter to her?

Derek laughs, "Fuck if I know. Maybe Spencer is right and sexuality is fluid. He thinks labels are overrated." Derek shrugs, "I still think women are attractive, that hasn't changed. But I don't want to touch them or kiss them or have sex with them. I just want Spencer. As for other guys, I guess objectively there are some men I find attractive. Probably the same way you see other women as attractive. Do I want to be intimate with them? No. Just Spencer." Derek chuckles, "I'm Spencer-sexual."

Sarah says with a hint of disbelief, "You are really serious about him."

"I am. I love him Sarah, more than I thought possible. I can imagine us growing old together. He makes me so happy. Happier than I've ever been or thought I could ever be. I don't want anyone or anything but him. Spencer is unflinchingly loyal. He won't cheat or lie. He loves me unashamedly and unconditionally. Spencer won't leave because things get difficult. I have never once regretted being with him, not for a second. And I don't anticipate that will change."

She has tears in her eyes, realizing how happy her brother is. And if Spencer is the one that makes him happy, she'll welcome him with open arms. Gay, straight, bisexual, none of the labels matter. Derek is happy and deliriously in love. "Ry is right. You are ass over tits for Spencer."

Derek barks out a surprised laugh. "Ass over tits, huh? Interesting way of putting it. Looks like I've joined the club. You and Aki, Mi and Miguel, Mama and Pop," he says, nudging her shoulder playfully.

Sarah grins, "Looks like."

"Come on, let's get back. Freezing my ass off out here." Derek puts his arm around his sister. Sarah understands now. She loves Derek and knows she'll love Spencer too. Together they walk back to the house, the air cleared.

When they get back, Sarah watches as Spencer welcomes Derek back with an absentminded kiss. Smiling as Derek hugs Spencer from behind and rests his chin on Spencer's shoulder. Spencer keeps working, almost as if he's cooked like this before.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

The entire family is sprawled in the living room. Every seat taken, chairs pulled from other rooms, some even on the floor.

Sarah asks the group, "Best Christmas?" As the others think about it Sarah answers her own question. "Mine is the first Christmas after Darius and Damien were born." She smiles adoringly at Aki, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder. "That year it didn't matter that I was exhausted, running on fumes. That Christmas I knew our family was complete."

Mi goes next. "Last Christmas and my first Christmas with Miguel." Smiling at the memory, "The sight of Miguel skating for the first time, all wobbly but determined." She looks up at Miguel. "If I hadn't loved you already, I would have fallen head over heels right then." Miguel grins, pecking Mi on the lips and voicing his agreement as their first Christmas together being his best.

Spencer is last to answer the question after being prompted by Desiree. "This one," he admits quietly.

The others stare at him in shock. "What?" Isiah blurts out.

Spencer shrugs, "My father left my mother and me. He never wanted a son like me. He wanted a normal son to play catch with. Not a genius child with his nose always stuck in a book. My parents fought as long as I can remember. My mother's schizophrenia only worsened as the years went by and my father couldn't handle it or her or me for that matter. Christmas in my family was my mother giving a paranoid rant about commercialism of the holiday and my father drinking himself into a stupor to enable him to pretend he had a normal wife and a normal son and could have a normal Christmas. I buried myself in books, wanting nothing more for the day to be over. Christmas was never about love, happiness, and family, not with the Reid's. After my father left, Christmas was just another day. This is the first time I've ever experienced a real Christmas with a family that loves each other."

Spencer squirms as he feels the eyes of the entire family on him. He averts his eyes, not wanting to see pity in their eyes. If he looked, he would see the others have sympathy in their eyes but no pity. Derek rubs his arm comfortingly. Sometimes he wonders what kind of man Spencer would be if his father had stayed and Spencer hadn't been forced to grow up so fast. Spencer's mother did the best she could and she, not his father, is the reason Spencer is the wonderful man he is.

Fran smiles warmly and declares, "The first of many happy Christmases with our family I hope, Spencer. You will always be welcome here."

Spencer's soulful brown eyes meet Fran's. "Thank you, Mrs—Fran."

"You are a Morgan now, Spencer." With a sly grin on her face, Desiree jokes "I think half of us like you better than Derek already."

Derek growls playfully, "Very funny, Desiree," which makes the others laugh.

"If I thought I had a chance, dear brother, I would try to steal your precious Spencer away."

A faint blush rises on Spencer's pale cheeks. Derek pulls him close, "Keep your paws off my Spencer. I'll be keeping a careful eye on you, _dear_ sister."

Ry mumbles softly, "Besides, if he were with you then _he'd _be the pretty one, not you."


	5. But PRESENTS!

**CHAPTER FIVE: But PRESENTS!**

**I wasn't planning on posting this until tomorrow or Wednesday. However, Cutepuppy21 begged quite desperately for an update and I couldn't refuse. Enjoy!**

* * *

Derek opens a blurry eye at the insistent ringing of his cell. He can feel Spencer stirring beside him; both of them have trained their brains to wake at the ring of their cell phones because of their job. "Morgan."

Darius and Damien giggle at their uncle's sleepy reply. They shout into the phone, "Uncle Derek! It's time for presents!"

Derek groans, checking the clock. It's five in the morning. "Why aren't you sleeping? Do you know what time it is! It isn't even light out yet! Go back to sleep!"

"But _PRESENTS_!"

"GO TO SLEEP!" Derek grumbles, hanging up. He snuggles closer to Spencer and closes his eyes.

Two minutes later, Derek and Spencer wake to an outraged scream coming from Desiree's room. "Dear god, they've woken up the beast. Are they _insane_?!"

Then there is the distinctive sound of a phone being thrown into a wall. "Guess they won't be calling her back," Spencer giggles.

Derek snorts and then groans as he hears Ry yelling at the twins from his place on the couch.

"We're not getting back to sleep, are we?" Spencer asks quietly, sounding resigned.

Before Derek can answer, they hear heavy, reluctant footsteps approaching. Ry is exhausted and still half-asleep he accidently runs into the closed bedroom door. Bouncing back, he curses, "Shit!" Rubbing his head Ry opens the door, leaning on the door frame as if trying to sleep standing up. His hair is standing up all over the place. "The twins found a stash of candy and are now bouncing off the walls. Mom says if none of them get to sleep, neither do any of us. If we're not there within an hour, she is bringing the twins over and leaving them here."

Derek pulls his pillow over his head. He mumbles, "What did I do to deserve this?"

Ry finally opens his eyes, smiling a bit at the sight of his uncle and Spencer snuggling together. It's rather sweet. Ry can definitely see what Derek sees in Spencer. He looks delectable sleepy with all that tempting bare skin. Ry's too tired to care that he is ogling his uncle's boyfriend. "I'll wake Grandma but I'm leaving Desiree to you. I'd advise bringing your gun."

"Fuck!" Derek whines, "Seriously? What did I _do_ to deserve this?!"

Spencer rubs his bare back comfortingly. "It can't be that terrible, can it?"

"Worse. Imagine you without your coffee doused in sugar or morning sex, then multiply that by a million. That is how bad it is going to be."

"Do you want me to try? She likes me."

"She'll eat you alive."

Spencer says, "I don't know. She seems to like me an awful lot. She wouldn't want to scare me away."

"True… If you want to risk it, go for it. Otherwise I'm getting my cuffs and my gun." Derek turns over and closes his eyes.

Spencer pulls himself out of bed slowly. He yawns and finds some lounge pants and a t-shirt. Spencer knocks tentatively on Desiree's door. When she doesn't answer, he walks in. "Desiree?" She doesn't even stir. He says her name several more times, each one louder than the previous but Desiree does not so much as twitch. Spencer tries to shake her awake and finally gets a response, although not the one he wanted. Desiree groans and pulls him down onto the bed, snuggling against him like he's a giant teddy bear. She hums happily as her hands sneak under his shirt. "Um…" Spencer tries to squirm out of her grasp but he seems to have gotten in over his head. Desiree's grip only tightens as he struggles. To make matters worse she has wandering her hands. "Desiree. Desiree! DESIREE!"

She finally tears her bleary eyes open, "Wha?"

Spencer stares at her, waiting for her to realize what is going on.

Desiree's eyes widen, her fervent desire to sleep forgotten as she realizes that she is in bed with Spencer and…yup…one of her hands is up his shirt and the other is on his ass. "Uh…"

And of course that's when Derek walks in. His eyes flit between Desiree, Spencer and Desiree's inappropriately placed hands.

"Uh…this isn't what it looks like?" Desiree says unsurely. Her tired brain isn't entirely sure what, how, or why this happened.

"This certainly isn't what I was expecting to happen, Spencer. For one, you're alive…and apparently in bed with my sister, who still has one hand under your shirt and the other on your ass," Derek says carefully.

Desiree's expression turns horrified and she snatches her hands back.

Derek actually smirks at the look on his sister's face, "Although I have to say, it is very effective. Desiree is awake and no one is dead. I'm counting that as a win. Come on, Spencer. Let's get ready." Spencer gets out of the bed, following Derek.

Alone in her room, Desiree rubs her eyes. _*What the hell just happened?*_ She looks at the clock, groaning.

Fran, dressed and looking a bit tired, enters Desiree's room. "Good, you're up. Throw on something; we're going to Sarah's. She has coffee ready for us."

Desiree groans again but drags herself out of bed. Her mother's tone makes it clear that she either gets herself up or Derek will tear her out of bed, throw her over his shoulder and carry her to the car. She's learned from experience that is never fun for anyone. Desiree stumbles to the door, shutting it. She tears off her clothes, grumbling as she pulls on a tank with a built in bra, a blue long sleeve t-shirt, underwear, red sweats, and her warm pink vest. Not even combing her hair, Des yanks on an orange hat to cover her wild hair. Desiree walks downstairs like a zombie, collapsing face first onto the couch…which unfortunately means she lands face first into Spencer's lap. Spencer jolts in surprise, not sure if he should jump up and shove her off him or stay still. Before he can decide, Derek lifts Desiree's face out of his lap. "That's strike two now. One for your hand on Spencer's ass and one for face planting into his crotch. I'm keeping my eye on you, Des. You can't seem to stop the inappropriate touching. Now, I know Spencer is sexy but he's mine. I will give you some slack because of you are obviously sleep deprived but trust me, when you actually wake up, I am never letting you forget this."

Desiree flushes with the realization that she just had her face in her brother's boyfriend's lap. She scoots over to the other side of the couch and curls into a ball, hoping against hope that she can forget this ever happened.

"And Des? You look like you got dressed in the dark."

Annoyed, Desiree barks back, "I did! It's five fucking o'clock in the morning!"

"Desiree!" Fran scolds but Desiree is already snoring. She sighs, "Derek, could you please carry your sister out to the car?" Derek sighs but obeys, lifting his sleeping sister into his arms and carrying her outside. Spencer drags his feet but follows, yawning the whole way. Ryuu trudges behind, unable to stop himself from peeking at Spencer's ass as he walks to the car. _*No wonder Derek is so cheerful in the morning. Who wouldn't knowing that ass belonged to you?*_ Ry feels a twinge of guilt at ogling his uncle's man but comforts himself with the fact that it isn't wrong to look. _*Hell, it is practically a sin __**not**__ to look.*_ Ryuu sighs, scolding himself _*I really need to get a boyfriend.*_

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

The tired bunch gets to Sarah's within the allotted hour. All of them trudge to the kitchen for some much needed caffeine. The majority of them start to wake by the second cup. Spencer's awake by cup number three and Desiree by the fourth.

The group then goes to the large family room. Spencer ends up on the floor leaning against one of the couches cradled between Derek's legs. The rest of the family is spread throughout the room, some on the floor while the rest fill the chairs and couches. The twins are still on a sugar high and are given the job of passing out presents. Spencer's eyes grow round as his pile of presents increases; he looks around and notices his pile is as full as any of the others. The presents all distributed, Desiree states, "Okay, Mama. Get us started!"

Fran opens her first gift extra slowly, inciting groans from the more impatient people in the room: the twins, Kiaria and Desiree. One by one, from oldest to youngest they each open a present. By the fifth round, Fran declares a free for all and everyone rips into their gifts.

Spencer looks around and smiles. Everyone is happy, laughing, and enjoying themselves. There is teasing and gratitude and love flooding the room. It is like no Christmas he has ever experienced. Spencer tries to memorize every second of it; he wants to treasure the memory of his first Christmas with the Morgan family for the rest of his life. Derek nudges Spencer and scolds fondly, "Come on, Pretty Boy. You are falling behind." The gifts he receives for the most part aren't extravagant but Spencer treasures them all from a Doctor Who clock from Desiree to the fancy, expensive hot chocolate from Fran to the homemade truffles from Aki and Sarah to book on butterflies from Kiaria.

"A ROBOT!" screams an excited Darius. He bounces up and down in excitement with the robot clutched in his hand. A second later, Damien shouts, "I GOT ONE TOO!" They turn them on and squeal in excitement as they start to move and make noise.

"What do you say?" Aki says.

"THANK YOU UNCLE SPENCER!" the twins yell together. They rush over, launching themselves onto Spencer, giggling as they squirm and hug him.

Spencer grins, "I'm glad you both like them."

"It's awesome!" Damien gushes.

Darius shrieks, "I LOVE IT!"

"He made them himself just for you two," Derek tells them.

The twins' eyes go wide and they sit back to look at Spencer in awe. "Did you really make them all by yourself?"

Spencer shrugs and replies modestly, "Yeah." He is stunned as one twin scoots to his left and the other to his right, sandwiching him between them. The twins appear greatly pleased to be sitting next to their new hero as they play with their new robots.

Derek ruffles Spencer's hair and whispers, "I told you." Spencer has to blink back tears, before the twins the only child that actually liked him was his godson Henry. Now he has a handful of children that actually like him: Henry and Jack and Kiaria and Damien and Darius. Maybe he's not cursed after all.

Sarah is the first to open Spencer's gift. She gasps at the beautiful scarf. "Spencer, thank you. It's beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"I knitted it," Spencer admits.

Sarah's brows rise in surprise, "You…knit?"

"…Yes?" Spencer answers hesitantly.

Sarah smiles fondly at Spencer, "It is very beautiful, Spencer. Thank you."

Spencer shrugs, "It's nothing."

Sarah disagrees but keeps quiet. She simply puts the infinity scarf on proudly. Soon enough all the adults unwrap their own knitted scarves from Spencer and to his relief all of them appear to like them. Distracted by the others, Spencer doesn't notice Kiaria's approach until Derek nudges him. In her hands is the terrarium he and Derek got for her. Kiaria beams, "Thank you Uncle Derek and Uncle Spencer. I really love it."

"We're glad you like it, Kiaria," Derek answers with a smile.

Since all the gifts are unwrapped, Aki announces, "Okay everyone, let's clean up and have breakfast. Then we can all take a nap."

The twins moan but all the adults are clearly looking forward to taking a nap. The wrapping paper is quickly bagged and everyone starts for the kitchen.

Spencer and Derek hang back, letting the others go ahead. Derek pulls Spencer close, hugging him. "Enjoying your first Morgan Christmas?"

Spencer tilts his head back, meeting Derek's happy eyes, "Very much. Thanks for inviting me, Derek."

Derek grins, "I don't think I would have been welcome without you. Mama was pretty insistent that you come."

"She's great, they all are," Spencer admits.

"They love you just like I promised they would," Derek gloats.

Spencer laughs, "Yes, you did."

"It's only because you are so lovable."

Spencer hums noncommittally.

"It doesn't hurt that you make me happy either," Derek adds. "That _might_ have something to do with it."

Spencer laughs, "I do make you happy, don't I?"

Derek teases, "Maybe a little." He laughs as Spencer rolls his eyes indulgingly. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

The instant they enter the kitchen, it gets eerily silent. The pair stops, feeling every eye on them for some reason. It only takes a second to notice grinning Michael standing in the doorway and a suspicious bundle in his hand held over their heads. Derek and Spencer look up at the bundle of mistletoe. Spencer blushes as Derek grins, exclaiming, "It is tradition!" Derek leans in smiling and takes Spencer's lips in a slow, passionate kiss. Spencer cannot help but gets lost in the kiss. He savors the feeling of love and possession in the sleek slide of Derek's plump lips against his with just a trace of tongue. Derek eases back and they stare at each other, love clear in their eyes.

The moment is broken when Desiree wolf whistles. Mi smacks her arm, scolding her aunt, "Stop ruining the moment!" Mi looks at Derek and Spencer, practically swooning as she says, "That was beautiful."

"We can beat that, Mi," Miguel proposes as he dips her and kissing her.

Isiah groans as the 'competition' spreads to Sarah and Aki as well as Cassandra and Michael. Ry jokes, "Come on, Isiah, let's show them how it is done!" Isiah laughs and dips Ry, pretending to kiss him. Ryuu pretends to faint from the 'kiss' as Isiah catches him.

Derek laughs at their antics, declaring, "Maybe next Christmas you'll have someone to enjoy a mistletoe kiss with besides each other!"

"Got any hot relatives for us, Spencer? Brother? Sister? Cousin?" Ryuu jokes.

Spencer's lips twitch but he answers solemnly, "I'm afraid not."

"What about trading in your older model Morgan for a younger, hotter Takada?" Ry kids.

Spencer laughs as his love plasters himself to his back in an obviously possessive manner. "I'm afraid I will have to pass; I am fairly certain Derek won't let me go… Wouldn't want to break up the family by having you two fight it out."

Ry playfully puts up his fists, "Wanna fight me for him, Uncle Derek?"

Derek pulls away from Spencer, advancing on his nephew who squeaks and hides behind Michael. Ryuu peeks out from behind the protection of Michael's large form and Derek growls. "Protect me, Michael!" The others laugh at the playful antics.

Fran scolds playfully with a twitching smile on her lips, "Enough you two. Let's eat."

**Notes: I told you littelprincess that I'd get that mistletoe kiss in there sooner or later, hope you enjoyed. **

**This story is almost at its end, probably only one more chapter left. **


	6. Time to Say Goodbye

**CHAPTER SIX: Time to Say Goodbye**

They all sit down for breakfast. The kids eat quickly and are soon excused to play. Derek waits until Desiree has her mouth full before he announces nonchalantly, "Desiree touched Spencer's butt this morning."

Desiree chokes, coughing as she reaches blindly for her orange juice and takes a drink. "I was half asleep and it was five in the morning!"

"No excuse! Spencer is mine and you touched him! I won't let you forget it!" Derek growls, sounding both menacing and a little like a child who is possessive of a toy.

Cassandra grins, "So? Does it feel as nice as it looks?" She looks eager to hear Desiree's answer.

"Hey!" Derek scolds.

"What? I'm curious and pregnant! Trust me, Derek, we all want to know. The others are just too afraid to ask."

Spencer blushes. Derek narrows his eyes, looking over his much too interested family. He threatens, "None of you will ever know. Will they, Ree?"

Desiree stares at her brother, considering. She does feel bad about touching Spencer without his permission. Her eyes turn to Spencer; his cheeks are still faintly pink. "Fine, I'll keep it to myself. _But_ not for you, for Spencer."

Spencer rewards her with a beaming smile, "Thank you, Desiree." The others attempt to hide their disappointment, some better than others.

Michael smiles at Cassandra's pouting and steers the conversation away from Spencer's posterior to sports, while Aki pulls the non-sports fans into a conversation about food. The rest of the meal passes easily.

Breakfast finished, everyone gathers their dishes to bring to the sink. Desiree is on clean up duty with Isiah. She goes to wash her hands as they are a bit sticky. She's stopped when she hears Cassandra's voice.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Des? You wouldn't dare wash the hand that touched Spencer's bum, would you?" Cassandra teases.

Spencer flushes red while the Morgan's and Takada's giggle. Derek, however, isn't smiling. He glares at Desiree's hands ferociously like he is taking great offense to the fact they have touched Spencer. Derek stalks up to his sister, his eyes flicking between her hands and the sink pointedly. He looms over her threateningly until she ducks her head and starts washing her hands. The others laugh hysterically at how ridiculous Derek is being. Desiree scrubs her hands forcefully under Derek's unflinching gaze. Isiah and Ry are laughing so hard that they have tears running down their faces. Finally satisfied, Derek relaxes and returns to Spencer's side. They only laugh harder at Derek's contented demeanor and Desiree's cowed aura. Even Spencer giggles a little at Derek near preening, while the normally feisty Desiree is unusually subdued.

Mama Morgan eventually settles the others down enough to usher them from the room. They break up, the ones staying at the Takada home stumble to their beds for a nap. The rest look for anywhere they can find to take a nap. Derek and Spencer unsurprisingly crash on the chaise lounge, their favored spot. Spencer's too tired to care about being shy, not even protesting when Derek drapes his body over his. Instead, Spencer relaxes and lets Derek's familiar weight ease him into sleep.

When Desiree and Isiah finish the dishes, Isiah goes off to his room to sleep. Desiree goes to the living room, hoping to find somewhere to pass out. She discovers Ryuu snoring on the couch and Derek sleeping practically on top of Spencer on the chaise lounge. Desiree cannot resist taking pictures; her brother is completely and shamelessly gone on Spencer. She is happy for Derek and for Spencer. Des takes a pillow and a blanket, settling into a recliner and getting some much needed rest.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

After napping, Fran gathers everyone together and announces it is time to have some fun outside. The majority of them end up playing a relaxed game of touch football. Fran and Kiara start building a snowman together. Sarah deliberately waves off the invite to play with the others, giving her time to speak with Spencer alone.

"Did Derek tell you about our talk?" she asks.

Spencer looks down at Sarah before nodding. "Yes."

She states, "I owe you an apology."

"You don't—" Spencer starts to say.

"No. I do. I was rude and cruel. You didn't deserve to be treated that way and neither did Derek. I never should have thought, much less voiced a comparison between you and Buford," Sarah says sincerely.

Spencer's lips tighten at the thought of her comparing him to Carl Buford. He admits to himself that the comment hurt both Derek and him when Derek had told him later what Sarah had said.

Sarah turns toward Spencer. "I am sorry, Spencer. I ignored what I was seeing, how happy Derek was, and said something reprehensible. I was confused because what I always believed about Derek had changed and I couldn't cope. It was never about you, Spencer. It was me, all me." Sarah turns away, unable to look at Spencer. "I am ashamed of how I reacted, how I behaved. I can only hope that someday you will be able to forgive me."

Spencer reads Sarah's body language, seeing her shame and guilt clearly. "Sarah, I don't need time to forgive you. I already have." He is not the type to hold grudges and he can't leave Sarah hurting when he can easily stop it by giving her his forgiveness. Spencer realizes that Sarah never meant to hurt anyone.

Sarah twists her hands, trying to restrain her emotions from overflowing. "Really?"

Spencer smiles gently and answers, "Yes, of course."

Sarah smiles back and hugs Spencer. "Thank you." She squeezes him tightly before releasing him. "Derek is truly blessed to have someone as special as you, Spencer."

A light blush touches Spencer's cheeks. He is speechless. It surprises Spencer how much Derek's family seems to like him. He never imagined that anyone, much less Derek's family, would consider Derek the lucky one. Spencer has always been the odd one, the weird one, the too smart, too socially awkward one. Sure, his mom thinks he is a catch but everyone else, hell, _anyone_ else? Despite his social growth, Spencer still expects others to simply see him as the awkward nerd that no one wants to date.

When Spencer shrugs his shoulders modestly, Sarah repeats it with greater emphasis. "I'm serious, Spencer. My brother is truly _blessed_ to have someone as wonderful as you. Don't let anyone tell you differently."

Spencer gives Sarah a shy smile. "Thank you, Sarah." It means a lot to him for Derek's sister to say something like that.

"Want to make snow angels?" Sarah asks, trying to lighten the mood.

Spencer smiles and shrugs. "Sure, why not? There is a first time for everything, right?"

Sarah looks shocked. "You've never made a snow angel before?"

Spencer laughs at Sarah's near outrage. "I grew up in Vegas. Not Chicago. It doesn't snow there much and even when it does, it usually melts either before it hits the ground or immediately after."

"Well, then it is about time you made one!" Together, they find an undisturbed section of snow and fall backwards onto their backs. Spencer moves his long limbs like he's doing a jumping jack. The youthful laughter coming from Sarah sparks his own. He grins as he makes his very first snow angel.

Sarah gets up to admire her angel then pulls Spencer up. He laughs at the huge angel-like shape he made. "How about a snowman? Ever made one of those?"

"No."

"Come on, then. Today will be your day of firsts." Sarah pulls him along, finding Kiara and Fran busy with their own snowman. "Spencer's never made a snowman, Kiara. Why don't you show him how it's done?"

Kiara gaps at her hero, "Never?"

Spencer smiles and shrugs, "Where I grew up, we didn't really get snow."

Kiara enthusiastically explains how to make a snowman. Spencer smiles but listens dutifully to Kiara's instructions. He admits he enjoys the simplicity and easy camaraderie of building a snowman with Derek's niece. Kiara is easy to like and easy for Spencer to connect with.

As they are putting the finishing touches on the snowman, Spencer gasps in shock at feeling a snowball hit his back. He whirls around to see Ryuu smirking at him. A moment later, Ry is surprised himself as Sarah's snowball hits him in the chest. Within seconds, it is a free for all. Even Fran is tossing snowballs from behind the cover of the snowmen.

Spencer watches in fascination until he's hit a second time, this time by one of the twins. "Come on, Pretty Boy! Join the battle!" Derek yells as he dodges Isiah's snowball. He tosses one accurately at Desiree, shouting "That's for touching Spencer!"

Spencer laughs as Mi pelts Derek on the right side, while Cassandra peaks out from behind Michael to hit Derek on his other side. Cassie giggles from behind her protector, taunting, "Double-team!"

Spencer ducks down and forms a ball, throwing it in Miguel's direction but misses. He tries for Ryuu next and ends up clipping his shoulder. Spencer laughs at Ry's overdramatic reaction to the hit and the twins toss snowballs at their uncle, giggling like mad at Ryuu staggering back like he's been shot.

By the time the war is called off, almost everyone is covered in snow with bellies and cheeks hurting from laughter. They drudge back inside. Cassandra is the only one that isn't wet and cold as Michael acted as her large wall of protection. Everyone else is wet enough to seek a change of clothes. Ry, Desiree, Fran, Spencer, and Derek are the ones stuck without clothes but thankfully they are able to borrow some from one of the others. Desiree borrows from Mi, Fran from Sarah, Ry from Aki and Spencer and Derek borrow from Isiah.

The rest of the night passes far too quickly. They play more games. They inevitably get rowdy and Desiree is teased mercilessly about touching Spencer's butt. It is completely foreign to Spencer, nothing like his family but he finds it refreshing. The Morgan's are fun and welcoming. Tomorrow, he and Derek have to go back home and he doesn't want to leave.

Spencer cherishes every moment he's spent with Derek's family. The Morgan's welcomed him with open arms and loving hearts. They've shown him love and acceptance far beyond his expectations, despite Derek's reassurances. Spencer admits to himself he shouldn't have doubted Derek, his family is every bit as wonderful as Derek is.

His last day is one he will not soon forget. Not only was it a day of firsts: his first snow angel, first snowman, and first snowball fight, but it was full of fun, laughter, love, and bonding.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

Back at Mama Morgan's house, Derek and Spencer take a moment to simply be. No words, just quiet comfort as they both remember their first Christmas with the Morgan family. Spencer lifts his head from Derek's shoulder. Their eyes meet and Spencer smiles at the love he can easily read in Derek's eyes. Derek smiles back, leaning forward to meet Spencer's lip for a tender kiss. "I love you, Derek."

He will never tire of those words. Derek has realized in his short time with Spencer that before them, he wasn't living. It was nothing more than existing. With Spencer, his life, his heart, his soul has come alive. "I love you, too, Baby Boy." Derek's heart flips at how Spencer beams when he says those words. Spencer's happiness makes _him _happy.

Spencer lays his head back on Derek's shoulder, his fingers stroking Derek's stomach lightly as Derek does the same to his back. "I don't want to leave," Spencer admits.

Derek laughs a little, remembering how nervous Spencer was during the flight and when they landed. He knew his family would love Spencer just as he does. Derek never doubted it for a second, even with Sarah. Spencer is irresistible; his family never stood a chance.

"I'm serious, Derek. Your family…they are more than I could have hoped for," Spencer confesses, emotion plain in his voice.

"You are easy to love, Spencer."

Spencer scoffs. Judging from his past, he is _not_ easy to love. As a child, his peers found him too smart and weird. As a teen, he was in college and the other students were mostly either jealous of his intelligence or looked down upon him for his age. Even at the BAU, it took him a while to get the others to respect and like him. He was too young, too smart, and too physically weak. "I have never felt as instantaneously accepted and loved in my entire life," Spencer vows.

Derek hugs Spencer close.

Spencer professes quietly, "It means a lot to me."

Derek runs his fingers through Spencer's hair, "I know, Spencer." Derek knows that Spencer hasn't had the easiest of lives. He is thankful that he has been given Spencer's trust. Spencer trusts him with his happiness and Derek wants nothing more than to spend the rest of his life making Spencer happy.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

The goodbyes the next morning are somehow both sad and happy. Spencer's sad to leave. Yet, it isn't for long. Ry is already planning on coming for a visit, as are Mi and Miguel.

Damien is clinging to Derek, while Darius is to Spencer, both of them whining that they are leaving. Even Kiara is begging to come for a visit. Spencer cannot resist their begging eyes, children begging to spend time with _him_. He'd almost believed he was cursed until Henry came along. It warms Spencer's heart to know that it isn't a fluke. Darius, Damien, and Kiara all like him too. He shocks himself as he says, "If Aki and Sarah are okay with it, the three of you could maybe stay with us for a week in the summer?"

Derek smiles at his boyfriend, a little amused at Spencer surprising himself with the offer especially since Spencer doesn't know that the kids have been spending at least a week every summer with Derek for years.

Sarah and Aki smile. "As long as you are good and promise to listen to Uncle Derek and Uncle Spencer, you can go," Aki assures.

"YAY!" The twins and Kiara jump up and down, squealing in excitement.

Derek and Spencer are hugged practically to death in the goodbyes. Spencer is a bit overwhelmed but surprisingly he isn't uncomfortable. The hugs are warm and loving just like the people giving them. His phone makes the rounds and every single person puts in their phone numbers as well as putting Spencer's in their own. No doubt they will be calling if he neglects to. Spencer also gets a sheet of paper filled with e-mail addresses as well as home addresses. It is obvious they are making sure he has no excuse not to keep in contact with them. Spencer smiles in amusement at the not so subtle hints.

Aki drives them to the airport and Spencer's phone beeps five minutes later. He checks and it is a text from Desiree. '_Enjoy your surprise when you get home!_' Knowing Derek's sister as he does, Spencer is a slightly afraid of what she has in mind. "Um…Derek?"

Derek turns around in the front seat, "Hmm?"

"I just received a text from Desiree. She has a surprise waiting for us when we get home."

Aki snickers as Derek groans. Knowing Desiree, it really could be anything. He is a little afraid to find out.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

The plane ride is quiet, even the disgusted look on an older couple's faces cannot spoil Derek and Spencer's good mood. They ignore them, Spencer simply continues to read while Derek plays with his hair and listens to music.

Landing, they gather their bags and find Derek's truck. The trip home is quiet and comfortable. At the door, Spencer and Derek are met by Penelope, who greets them both with a smile and a hug. Clooney is wiggling enthusiastically at their return.

"Have a good trip, my lovelies?" Penelope asks.

Derek grins, "We sure did. Didn't we, Pretty Boy?"

"Yes, we did," Spencer admits.

"Wonderful." Pen smirks, "Your sister called."

Derek's head snaps up, _*Please be Sarah, please be Sarah!*_ "Sarah?"

Penelope's grins like the Cheshire cat. "Nope."

"Didn't I warn you not to talk to Desiree!"

Pen laughs and wiggles her fingers as a goodbye.

Spencer rubs Derek's back soothingly. "Maybe it isn't as bad you are imagining."

"Desiree and Penelope, working together, how can it not be bad?"

Spencer doesn't say anything, afraid that Derek's right. Instead, he starts to walk through the house. He doesn't notice anything until he gets to the bedroom. On the bed is a book, a photo album book. Spencer opens it gingerly and gasps at what he finds. He rushes from the room, clutching the album to his chest and searches for Derek.

Derek fears the worst when Spencer comes rushing toward him.

"Look, Derek! Look what they did!" Spencer opens the book and it is pictures of them together. The whole book is a collection of pictures from Spencer's first Christmas with the Morgan's. Spencer does not know how the others took that many pictures without them realizing. A book of memories is the perfect ending to a wonderful Christmas.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the fluff! **

**At some point, I'll re-edit this story and take out the Takada family using Japanese endearments for Sarah and Aki. Once changed, they will call them simply mama and papa or something similar. **

**I'm hoping with finishing this story, I jumpstart my enthusiasm for Give Me Your Forever, the sequel to Spencer Will Be Mine.**


End file.
